Dangerous Love
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: There's a lot more to Cori's past then meets the eye, so after a Macavity attack, Tugger goes to speak to the rattled Cori and finds out a lot more than he thought he would. Can he protect Cori from Macavity? Or will he lose the Tom he wants to protect?
1. The Truth

Okay, this doesn't go with 'Haunted' and 'Savin' me'…but its another one of my weirder fics…this one is slash again, and is more Cori based with plenty of Cori angst…sorry I can't stop myself! Cori/Mac and Cori/Tugger…those are the slashy pairs…how awesome :P

I don't own anything, unfortunately!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Coricopat hid behind the others with his sister as Munkustrap circled with Macavity. His sister, his twin, Tantomile, sensed his unease and shuffled closer to him.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. The other Jellicles huddled around him and his sister, looked at him suspiciously. Cori gave a small nod, shuffling close to his sister. The Jellicles scattered as Macavity suddenly ran at them, having thrown Munkustrap to the side. Cori caught on too late about what was happening. Macavity had hold of the lean mystic and had him pressed against the stove. Macavity's hench-cats suddenly surged forward, keeping the Jellicles away from helping Coricopat. Macavity chuckled, pressing closer to Cori as Cori struggled furiously.

"Have you missed me?" Macavity whispered in Cori's ear. Cori hissed, swiping at the paw that held on tightly to his throat.

"Get off of me!" Cori snarled. Cori froze as Macavity's paw slipped down to rest on the outside of Cori's left thigh.

"I asked…have you missed me?" Macavity asked again, growling. Cori closed his eyes, fear eating at him.

"No," Cori whispered. "Get off of me, you sick freak,"

"Now, now," Macavity growled, his claws brushing threateningly on Cori's thigh. "Do not forget that you are forever mine!"

"I never became your mate…I don't belong to you," Cori gasped. Macavity chuckled, digging his cold nose into Cori's neck.

"I believe you do…you bear my mark," Macavity murmured, licking Cori's neck. Cori shuddered. Macavity pulled back, his paw still wrapped around Cori's throat. He smiled at Cori before pushing his body flush against Cori's once more.

"I'll be back soon…and you're coming with me next time," Macavity whispered in his ear before letting Cori drop to the ground. Macavity and his hench-cats disappeared.

Cori startled when a paw rested on his shoulder. Munkustrap was looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked him, concerned. Cori gave a nod, standing up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Cori answered, trying to keep his voice even. Munkustrap nodded and ran off to check on Demeter, who was shaking and trembling. Cori ran his paws over his eyes, freaked out. Another paw rested on his shoulder, making Cori flinch.

"Whoa, Cori, chill out," Cori looked around at the Rum Tum Tugger, who actually looked concerned for once.

"Sorry," Cori whispered, looking away. A paw guided his head back. Cori jerked his head out of Tugger's paw.

"I'm fine, Tugger!" Cori growled before stalking off. Tugger watched after him, frowning.

What had Macavity said to him that had Cori so rattled?

Cori walked across the yard, before settling down in a quite spot. Macavity's sudden attack had left everyone shocked. Munkustrap was running around, making sure they were okay, Jenny was running right and left, making sure all injuries were attended to. Cori just stayed out of the way…he didn't want to talk to anyone, because talking to anyone would somehow make him reveal what Macavity had said to him…why Macavity was so interested in him only.

Cori's paw drifted to the outside of his left thigh…to a hidden scar. It had worked in Cori's favour really, when Macavity had put that scar on him, that his copper, silver and black coloured fur on his leg hid the scar which was open to plain view. Cori closed his eyes, shivering.

"Hey, Munk?" Munkustrap looked around to look at his younger brother.

"Is it important, Tugger?" Munkustrap sighed as he looked around the damaged yard.

"Yeah," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap looked back at Tugger, concerned.

"Tugger, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked him, worried.

"I'm worried about Cori, Munk," Tugger told him. "Whatever Macavity said to him has spooked him, badly." Munkustrap sighed, nodding.

"I know, something has happened to Cori…every time Macavity comes to the yard, he hides, he cowers." Munkustrap murmured. "Maybe I should speak to him about it," Tugger shook his head, patting Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Let me," Tugger said. Munkustrap's eyes narrowed.

"Tugger…do you really think that's wise?" Munkustrap questioned, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "I mean after all, it is you," Tugger rolled his brown eyes.

"I can be sensitive," Tugger growled. Munkustrap nodded.

"Alright, go talk to him then…but, Tugger, be careful," Tugger nodded and walked off. He sat on the boot of the car, stretching out in the sun. He wouldn't go talk to Cori straight away, no. He'd wait a while, he'd watch Cori.

"Hey, Tugs," Tugger looked around as his small nephew, Mistoffelees, jumped up to sit on the tyre beside him.

"Heya, Sparkles," Tugger grinned, rolling around to look at him. Misto was a small Tuxedo Tom, just out of kitten-hood. Misto was also Tugger's and Munkustrap's nephew…his father, Macavity…yep, that psycho deranged kitty was the father of sweet, kind, timid Mistoffelees.

"Is Cori okay?" Misto asked a few moments later. Tugger opened his brown eyes and looked at Misto's worried blue ones.

"What do you mean, Shorty?" Tugger asked, sitting up.

"You know how I have lessons with Cori and Tantomile?" Misto asked. Tugger nodded. "Well, I was meant to have a lesson with Cori today, about controlling my magic, but when I got to his den he told me to 'get the hell out'," Tugger blinked. That wasn't like Cori at all.

"Did I do something wrong, Tugger?" Misto asked, his voice weak. Tugger grabbed his nephew, pulling him into a hug.

"No, Sparkles," Tugger murmured in his ear. "Something's up with Cori," Tugger sat with Misto until his fan-club came up. Tugger shuddered. He was not in the mood for his fan club, not now. Etcetera squealed and attached herself to his leg.

"Tuggie, I saw you fighting, you were so brave!" She purred. Electra and Jemima had some restraint, they sat off to the side. Victoria, another member of Tugger's fan-club, was with her mate, Plato. Misto had slipped away amongst the screaming, excitable kittens. Tugger caught sight of Coricopat slinking back to his den, looking absorbed in his own deep and troubling thoughts. Tugger pried the kitten off of his leg.

"Look, as much as I would love to stay and chat with you pretties," Tugger drawled, making the kittens swoon. "I have to go talk to my good friend," Tugger quickly bolted off, while the kittens were still recovering from their swooning. Tugger walked over to the twin's den. Tantomile was just stepping out. She eyed Tugger with her dark green eyes.

"He's inside…be careful with what you say to him," She told him before stalking off to meet with Mungojerrie, who was waiting for her. Tugger slowly slipped inside the den, his eyes widened in amazement as he took in the appearance of the den. Different coloured silks hung from the walls, as did different posters from different stage shows. There was a black silk curtain separating the main part of the den from the other, Tugger walked over to it and quickly drew it apart. Cori was sitting in a nest, a sketch-book held in his paws. Cori looked up, saw Tugger and quickly stashed the sketch-book away.

"What do you want?" Cori asked, a small growl lacing his tone.

"To talk, Cori," Tugger told him, sitting down. Cori looked at Tugger and tilted his head. For once Tugger didn't look like the cocky, arrogant Tom he was…he looked concerned, he looked worried.

"About what, Tugger?" Cori asked quietly, looking away.

"Look, Cori, whatever you tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else outside of this den," Cori looked back at him before sighing.

"Talk about what, Tugger?" Cori tried again.

"Why Macavity spooked you so much," Tugger said simply. Cori turned his head away.

"I-I can't…" Cori whispered. Tugger moved closer to him, hating how vulnerable Cori looked at that moment.

"Cori," Tugger murmured, wrapping his arm around Cori's shoulders. Cori raised his head to look at the ceiling, tears filming his dark green eyes.

"Macavity and I…a long time ago," Cori stammered. "We used to be lovers," Tugger froze. Cori felt Tugger going rigid and lowered his head.

"It was before he went insane, when we were still young," Tugger frowned.

"But…Cori, when Macavity was banished, you had just become a Tom," Cori looked ashamed. Tugger held him close.

"Okay, so you were lovers," Tugger pressed. Cori looked at him, surprised at the easy tone coming from Tugger's mouth. Cori nodded, taking in a deep breath. Now he had started, he didn't want to stop.

"We were young when we found each other," Cori smiled at the memory, of the innocent ones they once were. "We had walked down to the stream and were talking, wrestling and all of that…and well, one thing led to another," Cori stole a glance at Tugger.

"We never told anyone what we had done and we tried to stay away from one another…but we couldn't, so we met in secret outside the yard…alleyways, parks, caves, abandoned buildings, it didn't matter, we were together," Cori looked down at his paws.

"We were together for a while…until the murder of Persiphony, when he was accused of murdering Bustopher's sister, he came to find me. Macavity told me it wasn't him and what they were saying was wrong," Cori sighed. "Me, being the fool in love, agreed with him," Cori fiddled with the blanket under them.

"Then, the proof came to light…and I felt like I had been betrayed, Macavity was sent from the yard in a temporary banishment and I remained," Tugger adjusted his hold on Cori.

"Then when Stella went missing and we went out to look for her, Mistoffelees and Victoria were found in his warehouse, close to death," Cori closed his eyes, trying to stop the heart-broken tears.

"They were his…he had raped Stella, forced her to carry his kittens and then when they were born, he mistreated them severely." Cori rubbed his nose. "A couple of months after we had rescued Misto and Victoria, Macavity came back to the yard," Tugger's eyes widened. He didn't remember Macavity coming back to the yard for a long while after saving Misto and Vicky.

"H-He sought me out and told me to come with him," Cori's eyes shut tight as he remembered.

_A dishevelled Macavity grabbed Cori's arm, pulling him behind a junk pile. _

"_What are you doing here?" Cori hissed. "They exiled you!" Macavity pulled Cori against him._

"_I need you," Macavity whispered. "They set me up, Cori, you have to believe me," Cori pulled himself free of Macavity's grasp._

"_The kittens, they are yours!" Cori snapped. "How could they set you up if the kittens are yours?" Macavity stiffened._

"_I didn't kidnap Stella, she came to me on her own free will," Macavity lied. Cori shook his head._

"_Mistoffelees and Victoria were close to death when we found them!" _

"_I was mourning, Cori, I felt betrayed by them…they killed Stella, the one I loved," Macavity realised his mistake too late. Cori had stiffened. Macavity grabbed his paw._

"_I still love you more than anything, Cori," Macavity tried desperately. Cori shook his head, pulling away from Macavity._

"_Just get the hell out…and never come near me again," Cori hissed before turning his back to Macavity. That was the biggest mistake he had ever made. The next thing Cori knew he was on his stomach on the ground. Macavity was snarling angrily. _

"_You are mine, Cori!" Macavity hissed in his ear as Cori writhed under him. "Forever mine!" Macavity clamped one paw around Cori's mouth to stop him from screaming. Cori felt Macavity's weight moved before pain tore through his body. Cori screamed desperately into Macavity's paw…but it muffled all sounds. After Macavity had done, Cori stayed sobbing sadly. Macavity's paw trailed to the outside of his left thigh. _

"_Just so you don't forget me," Macavity purred. Cori screamed again as he felt Macavity's claw rip into his flesh. After a while Macavity got up, leaving Cori crying weakly on the ground. Macavity knelt beside Cori once more, running his paw over Cori's head._

"_I love you, Cori, always," Macavity hissed before disappearing. Cori passed out as pain burnt through his thigh and blood seeped through his wounds._

Cori broke from his memory and sighed, he shifted around so his outer left thigh was showing. Cori shifted some of the fur and Tugger's eyes widened at the mark, in shape of a claw, on Cori's thigh.

"You know when Demeter was kidnapped and well, raped," Cori started slowly. Tugger nodded.

"That was meant to be me," Cori whispered. "The errand Demeter ran was the one I always ran for Jenny…but I was sick that morning, so Demeter took over instead," Cori looked at Tugger.

"When Macavity had me pinned against that stove today, he told me the next time he came to the yard that I was leaving with him," Tugger held Cori closer.

"Why did you tell Misto to get the hell out?" Tugger asked softly.

"He's Macavity's son," Cori murmured.

"I'm his youngest brother," Tugger said defensively.

"Misto has powers…you don't, Misto's stance is like Macavity's," Cori snapped before sighing. "Sorry,"

"We won't let him get you, Cori, I promise I won't let him hurt you again," Tugger promised him. Cori smiled.

"Thanks, Tugger," He murmured. Tugger let go of Cori and a little while later, Cori fell asleep. Tugger watched as Cori slept peacefully in his nest. Tugger's eyes caught sight of the sketch-pad Cori had had in his paws when Tugger walked in. Tugger reached over carefully, trying not to wake Cori, and grabbed the sketch book. Tugger flicked through it. He found a picture of Macavity and Cori when they were younger, laughing. A picture of Cori and Tantomile, a sketch of Munkustrap, Alonzo, Mistoffelees, Victoria and the rest of the Jellicles were in the sketch book as well. Tugger found one of him, looking exhausted as the kittens hung onto him. Tugger smiled. He never knew Cori could draw.

"That's the most peaceful I have seen him in a long while," Tugger startled, the sketch book flying from his paws, at the sound of Tantomile's voice. Tugger looked around. Tantomile walked towards him, but her eyes were on her brother.

"He told you everything, didn't he?" Tantomile asked softly. Tugger nodded, looking back at Cori.

"He trusts you, Tugger, it took him a long while to tell me what Macavity had done to him…I hope you do not betray his trust," Tantomile said, a small threat hidden in her voice.

"I won't, Tantomile, I won't," Tugger assured her, looking back at Cori. Cori was looking peaceful. Tugger gave a smile. Cori was a kind and gentle Tom; with a hard past…Tugger would be there whenever Cori needed him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This is just another one of my short fics, just to fill gaps when I'm writing Cat and Mouse…and this has been on my mind for a while, so I thought, why not…

I can't help the Cori angst, I just love him so much! And I love doing weird couples, so, again, why not?

Please, please, please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Discoveries and choices

Cori's eyes slowly opened.

"It's about time you woke up," Cori rolled his green eyes and stretched.

"What time is it?" Cori yawned, looking over at his sister. Tantomile was flicking absently through his sketch-book. Cori's eyes widened and he yanked it away from her.

"Why did you feel the need to keep this hidden from me, Cori?" Tantomile asked, looking at the sketch-book. Cori put his paw on the sketch-book, staring at it.

"I don't know," Cori whispered.

"I didn't even know you could draw!" Tantomile told him. Cori sighed.

"I started drawing when I was with Macavity…he always liked it," Cori murmured. Tantomile moved over, sitting beside her brother, her shoulder against his. She slowly moved his paw aside and took the sketch-book again, flipping through it. She found the picture that Cori was adamant on protecting. It was one of him and Macavity, a tangle of limbs.

"This is the one you didn't want anyone to see," Tantomile murmured.

"I-It was private," Cori muttered.

"It looks like you're playing, Cori," Cori looked at his sister, eyebrow raised.

"That's because we actually were playing," Cori laughed before breaking off. "We did that a lot," Tantomile looked at him, still flicking through the other drawings.

"You miss him, don't you?" Tantomile asked softly, though she was unable to hide all traces of disgust.

"I miss the old him," Cori bit. "I hate who he has become," Tantomile nuzzled her brother's cheek. Cori nuzzled her back.

"You know, Tugger was watching you like a hawk last night, making sure you were okay," Cori gave a small smile. Tantomile gave a laugh as she set the sketch-book back down, standing up and walking towards the entry. She ran her tail under his nose, laughing.

"I think the Tugger has a crush on you, brother," Cori looked at her. She grinned cheekily. "And I think you are beginning to return the feelings," Cori threw a sock at his sister but she high-tailed it from the den, giggling madly. Cori stood up, shaking his fur out.

"Why I am related to the nut-case?" Cori asked quietly, laughing. He stretched out before grabbing his sketch-book and hid it once more before leaving the den. He walked across the yard, a cool breeze ruffling his well-groomed fur. Cori saw Mistoffelees and sighed, feeling bad about the day before. Cori slowly walked up to him.

"Misto?" Cori asked softly. Misto turned around and looked at him, remaining silent.

"About yesterday, I really am sorry that I lost my temper around you and told you get out…I-I was," Cori sighed. "I was just a bit freaked out from Macavity's attack," Misto nodded, his blue eyes softening. The small Tux hugged Cori tightly. Cori wrapped an arm around him.

"It's alright, Cori," Misto whispered in his ear. "Macavity freaks me out too," Cori gave a chuckle and pulled away.

"Thank you, Misto," Cori told him gently before walking off to find Tugger. Misto smiled and curled back up on the warm boot of the car.

Cori found Tugger entertaining the kittens. Etcetera was bouncing up and down, squealing as Tugger rolled his hips. Electra, Jemima and Victoria were all bouncing up and down excitedly. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were trying to mirror his moves. Admetus and Plato were watching on, looking disgusted. The kittens went quiet when they caught sight of Cori walking towards them. Etcetera latched onto Tugger's leg, Electra latched onto his opposite leg.

"Eh, it's _Cori_," Etcetera spat. Tugger looked down at the kitten, surprised.

"What's wrong with Cori?" Tugger asked, shocked.

"Duh, he's part of the weirdo twins," Electra said, looking up at Tugger.

"Weirdo twins?" Tugger questioned softly.

"Tantomile was running around with Mungo before, giggling and Cori…well, Cori is just plain weird and he's a coward!" Tugger stiffened.

"What makes you say that, Victoria?" Tugger asked softly, dangerously.

"He always hides when Macavity attacks…even Misto tries to fight Macavity!" Victoria snapped. "He's such a coward!" Tugger hissed, prying the kittens off.

"Tuggie, Tuggie, what's wrong?" Etcetera whimpered as Tugger pushed her off.

"Cori happens to be a good friend of mine," Tugger growled at the kittens, "And you shouldn't talk about, or accuse those, of things when you don't know everything!" Tugger hissed at them and walked off to join Cori. Cori looked at the dumbfounded and shocked kittens and back to Tugger.

"What did you do?" Cori asked, amused.

"Told them how things were," Tugger said lightly, fluffing up his mane. Cori shrugged, deciding to leave things be. The kittens watched as Tugger and Cori walked off together.

"I don't get it," Etcetera said, pouting.

"Get what?" Electra groaned, rubbing her tail.

"Why does Tuggie want to hang out with Cori all of a sudden?" Etcetera asked.

"Because Tugger doesn't always want to hang out with us," Jemima said calmly, grooming her fur.

"Yeah, but why Cori?" Etcetera asked.

"He's weird," Victoria muttered, cleaning her white fur. Etcetera and Electra nodded in agreement.

"He isn't that bad," Jemima defended him. "He's helping your brother control your magic…he helped save both of you from Macavity!" Jemima growled, beginning to feel agitated. Victoria looked at her, her icy blue eyes hard.

"And?" Victoria sniffed. "He said those things to my brother yesterday…and he's a freak," Jemima hissed, her hackles rising dangerously.

"You know what, Vicky?" Jemima hissed. "I've never noticed how self-absorbed and shallow you are," And with that, Jemima stalked away, tail in air. Victoria shrugged, and looked back at Electra and Etcetera, a sly smile on her face.

"Want to see Cori's den?" Victoria whispered to them. Electra and Etcetera exchanged looks, unsure.

"We can find something to get him in trouble!" Victoria suggested cheekily. "And then Tugger will focus all of his attention back on us," Victoria smiled as Electra and Etcetera gave a nod, exchanging excited looks.

Cori and Tugger returned from their walk, smiling. They had just been speaking, Cori told Tugger more of his past with Macavity…Tugger had done his best to understand everything, and was quite nice to Cori. Cori felt it was okay to tell Tugger everything. They approached the main yard and Cori could feel something was up. Mungojerrie was talking softly to Tantomile, who was looking around the yard nervously. Cori and Tugger paused, looking around at the whispering Jellicles.

"Oh no," Cori whispered, his eyes finding Munkustrap standing on the tyre…in his paws, a sketch-book.

"Oh no, oh no," Cori groaned, sinking to the floor. Tugger put his paw on his shoulder when everyone noticed that Cori and Tugger were there.

"Cori," Munkustrap sighed heavily, looking at the sketch-book in his paws. "A word…privately?" Cori gave a small nod, his ears pressing flat as he followed the Protector back to his den. Tugger walked to Tantomile and Mungo. Tantomile looked at him, shaking his head.

"I-I don't know who found it," Tantomile whispered. "I don't even know how they found it, Cori hides it…I can't even find it in our own den!" Tugger frowned.

"Did you ask Munkustrap who gave it to him?" Tugger asked. Tantomile nodded.

"He said he found it outside of his den," Tantomile said, sighing. Mungo wrapped his arm around her. Tugger looked around and his brown eyes settled on Jemima, who was alone but throwing hateful looks at Victoria, Electra and Etcetera. Tugger's eyes finally rested on Electra, Etcetera and Victoria, who were giggling and laughing to each other. Tugger's eyes narrowed. He knew who delivered the sketch-book to Munkustrap. He stalked over to them. They grinned at him, squirming nervously.

"Hey, Tuggie!" Etcetera squealed. They didn't pay attention to Tugger's stormy face.

"What the hell did you do?"

Cori sat nervously on the floor of Munkustrap's den as Munkustrap pulled the wood across the entrance of his den. Munkustrap looked at Cori, who was staring at the floor. Munkustrap sat opposite him and rested the sketch-book in his lap. Cori cautiously looked up, finding Munkustrap blue eyes were staring straight at him.

"Munk…I can explain," Cori whispered. Munkustrap just flicked through the pages of the sketch-book, occasionally smiling at the pictures. He reached one and just stared at it. He turned the sketch-book around, showing Cori. Cori's heart plummeted. It was one of him and Macavity, sitting on the tyre, tails entwined, in front of a full moon. Cori closed his eyes.

"Munk," Cori whispered.

"What is this about, Cori?" Munkustrap asked, looking at him. Cori lowered his head.

"I drew that a long time ago, Munkustrap," Cori said, his voice even. "Long before Macavity turned evil, when he was still your brother," Munkustrap stared at him, sighing.

"I just have to know," Munkustrap said. "Are you and Macavity working together?"

"No!" Cori yelped, outraged. "Munkustrap, he scared the living daylights out of me when he had me pinned against that stove yesterday!" Munkustrap nodded. Cori looked at Munkustrap sheepishly.

"Has anyone else seen the drawings?" Cori asked quietly. Munkustrap shook his head, handing the sketch-book back to Cori.

"No," Munkustrap told him softly. Cori gave a nod.

"Munkustrap," Cori and Munkustrap both looked around when they heard Tugger's voice.

"Come in, Tugger," Munkustrap sighed. Tugger walked in, pushing three queen-kits in front of him. Etcetera, Victoria and Electra looked at Munkustrap nervously.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap questioned. Tugger gave the three kittens a small shove.

"Tell him what you did," Tugger growled at the kittens. Victoria turned her head away defiantly.

"We went through Cori's den and found his sketch-book," Electra whispered before covering her face. Cori clutched his sketch-book tighter.

Those three kittens had found it?

Munkustrap growled, rising to his feet. He glared at the kittens.

"Your parents will hear about this and you will all be punished accordingly," Munkustrap growled at them before dismissing them. The three kittens ran for it.

"Are you okay, Cori?" Tugger asked. Cori nodded, clutching his sketch-book close to his chest. Cori and Tugger left Munkustrap's den a little while later.

A few days after the sketch-book incident, Cori was walking around the yard when he heard a cry of pain. Cori's ear twitched as he heard another one. Should he go to it or get help? Cori shook his head and ran towards the cry of pain. He froze when he saw what was waiting for him. A bloodied Mistoffelees lay huddled on the ground, being kicked viciously by Macavity. Cori was frozen in shock as he saw Macavity beating on the teen Tom. Cori finally snapped out of it, running at Macavity and tackling him away from Misto. Cori crouched in front of Mistoffelees, glaring at Macavity as Macavity got to his feet.

"Well, well, Cori," Macavity grinned. Cori hissed.

"C-Cori," Misto groaned weakly from behind him. Cori's eyes tore off Macavity to look at Misto. Misto was bloodied, his skin torn and bruised. Cori turned, nuzzling Misto softly. Misto whimpered. Cori felt claws tear at his shoulders before he was tossed away from Misto. Cori rolled over from where he had landed and looked at Macavity, who was holding the small conjurer off the ground by his throat. Misto was writhing in Macavity's grip as he gasped for air.

"Let him go, Macavity!" Cori growled, rising to his feet. Macavity tore his eyes away from Misto's panicked face to look at Cori, who was glaring at him.

"Or else what, Cori?"

"Just let him go!" Cori snarled. Macavity looked back at Misto's bruised and cut white face thoughtfully before looking back at Cori. Cori's heart skipped a beat when he saw the twisted smile on Macavity's lips.

"How about a trade, Cori?" Macavity asked.

"What?" Cori breathed, fear beginning to rise in him, making his legs tremble.

"You come with me and I'll let Mistoffelees here go," Macavity grinned.

"What's your choice, Cori?" Macavity asked, tightening his grip on Mistoffelees's throat, making Misto give a choked noise. Cori was silent, frozen as options and thoughts ran through his mind.

"Last chance, Cori!" Macavity snarled, his grip tightening on Misto's throat even more. Cori sighed and opened his mouth…

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Haha, cliffy!

I have a couple of more days off school and then a week of orientation and then it's holidays for me! Ahh, the benefits of becoming a senior, you get to finish early!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Two weeks

"If I go with you, will you let him go?" Cori asked. "Alive?" Macavity gave a nod.

"If you give yourself to me, I'll let Mistoffelees scamper off to Tugger," Macavity grinned.

"C-Cori, n-no!" Misto gasped.

"Just let him go," Cori whispered. "And I'll go with you," Macavity dropped Misto. Misto scrambled over to Cori, leaping to his feet and throwing his arms around Cori.

"D-Don't do it, Cori!" Misto whispered, holding onto him tightly. Cori hugged the small conjurer back.

"Tell Tugger everything, tell him I know he did his best to keep his promise," Cori mumbled into the small teen's ear. "Tell him my sketch-book is his and to keep it safe," Cori let go of Misto, twisting him around and giving him a small shove.

"Go," Cori told him. Misto looked at Cori once more before running off. Macavity walked over, circling Cori. Macavity wrapped his arms around Cori's waist.

"I told you the next time I came to the yard that you were leaving with me" Macavity whispered in his ear. Cori lowered his head.

Alonzo walked past a junk pile, freezing when he caught whiff of Macavity's scent. He ran around the pile and into the small clearing…but it was empty.

Misto ran into Tugger's den, bowling his uncle over.

"Sheesh, Sparkles, chill out!" Tugger panted as he straightened up. Munkustrap watched with interest from where he was lounged in the corner.

"M-M-Macavity!" Misto gasped. Munkustrap straightened up.

"What?" He asked, worried. Tugger saw the injuries on Misto for the first time.

"M-Macavity attacked me…Cori ran up and defended me," Tugger began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"M-Macavity had me by the throat, he told Cori that unless Cori went with him, Macavity would kill me,"

"Cori went with him, didn't he?" Munkustrap asked quietly, his blue eyes looking over at Tugger, whose brown eyes were large with shock. Misto nodded and looked to Tugger, whose lap he was still sitting in.

"He said to tell you he knew you did his best to keep your promise," Munkustrap watched as Tugger's eyes closed. "And he said his sketch-book was yours and to keep it safe," Munkustrap watched as Tugger's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Misto, why don't you go to Jenny, get your wounds treated?" Misto nodded and ran out, knowing that Munk and Tugger needed a moment. Munkustrap moved over to sit beside Tugger, pulling his younger brother against him. The moment Tugger's head hit Munkustrap's shoulder, he burst out crying. Munkustrap held Tugger close, shocked that Tugger was crying.

"T-Tugger, what is it?" Munkustrap asked, shocked.

"M-Macavity's gonna destroy Cori," Tugger sobbed. Munkustrap pulled Tugger away, holding onto his shoulders so he could look at Tugger in the eyes.

"Tugger, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger looked at him, sobbing. "I need you to tell me everything,"

"I promised Cori I wouldn't," Tugger whispered. "He trusted me enough to tell me everything," Tugger looked at Munkustrap, wiping his eyes.

"I won't tell you everything, Munk," Tugger hiccupped. "Only that Cori is now terrified of Macavity…but is still heartbroken," Munkustrap's eyes widened as things fell into place. From the sketches in the sketch-book to Macavity holding Cori against the stove…it all fell into place. Munkustrap watched as Tugger stumbled towards the den exit.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap called softly. Tugger looked around at him, wiping his red eyes.

"Yeah?" Tugger asked hoarsely.

"Do you love Cori?" Munkustrap questioned. Tugger stared at Munkustrap for a few moments longer before leaving the den, going to find Cori's sketch-book.

Tugger sifted through Cori's belongings and finally found the sketch-book. Tugger clutched it to his chest.

"Tugger?" Tugger looked around and saw Tantomile standing in the doorway of the den. Tantomile's eyes narrowed when she saw Cori's sketch-book clutched tightly against Tugger's chest…and the tears in Tugger's eyes.

"Tugger?" Tantomile asked again, her voice had a panicked edge to it.

"M-Macavity took Cori," Tugger whispered. "T-Tantomile, I'm so so sorry," Tantomile's eyes filled with tears and she bolted from the den. Tugger got to his feet, leaving the den with the sketch-book clasped firmly in his paws. Tugger walked into his den and collapsed onto his knees. With trembling paws he opened the sketch-book, flicking through it. He gave a watery laugh at the one of him thrusting his hips while his kitten fans fell down at his feet. Tugger wiped his paw over the page softly, feeling the indentations of the drawing, his paw drifting over the different colours.

"Oh, Cori," Tugger whispered.

Cori looked up from where he was sitting in the corner of the cold stone room when Macavity walked in. Macavity looked from Cori huddled in the corner to the mattress on the other side of the room.

"I put that in here just for you," Macavity told him, pouting and acting offended. Cori looked down at his paws. Macavity walked over to him, his head tilting as he examined Cori.

"Why the messages for Tugger?" Macavity asked dangerously. Cori looked up, blinking. Macavity reached down suddenly, grabbing Cori's throat and yanking him into the air. The tips of Cori's toes barely brushed the ground as he was held in the air by the taller Tom. Cori struggled desperately as he struggled to breathe.

"N-No," Cori whispered. Macavity tilted his head, his silver eyes widening slightly as he saw how panicked Cori looked. He lowered Cori until Cori's feet were flat on the ground. Macavity loosened his grip on Cori's throat but kept his paw wrapped around his throat.

"Why the messages for Tugger, Cori?" Macavity questioned again, nuzzling his cheek.

"B-Because he's my friend," Cori whispered, closing his eyes. "He didn't judge me for loving you in the past!" Macavity blinked.

"In the past?" Macavity questioned, moving closer to Cori. "You mean you don't love me now?"

"No," Cori whispered. "I loved the old you…not the psychopathic you," Macavity purred, letting go of Cori's throat before drawing Cori against his chest.

"But you still loved me," Macavity laughed darkly. Cori closed his eyes, wishing he was somewhere, anywhere, other than with Macavity. Macavity pressed Cori's back against the wall, nuzzling strongly at his neck. Macavity pulled Cori over to the mattress and sat him down. Macavity sat behind him, wrapping his arms around him and grooming the back of his neck. Cori shivered.

"Do you still draw?" Macavity asked, interested.

"No," Cori answered bluntly. Macavity paused.

"Why not?" Macavity asked, surprised.

"Because you liked it when I drew…" Cori murmured. "You broke my heart and drawing reminded me of you…I couldn't do it anymore," Macavity sniffed at the back of Cori's neck.

"I think you're going to start to draw again," Macavity growled.

"Why?" Cori whispered before yelping in pain as Macavity dug his claws into Cori's hips. Cori found himself with his back on the mattress, Macavity looming above him.

"Because I told you to," Macavity growled, nipping Cori's ear. Cori shivered. Afterwards, Macavity cleaned himself off as Cori curled up tightly.

"You haven't done that for a while, have you?" Macavity laughed cruelly. Cori shuddered, curling up tighter. Macavity left the room, and Cori broke down. He wanted to go home…to be with the ones who loved him…to be with Tugger.

The days went by quickly.

Cori struggled to sit up, the fur from his usually groomed head-fur hanging loose over his eyes. Macavity sat up beside him, gently sweeping the loose head-fur back into the place before wrapping his arms around Cori and licking his cheek. Cori looked at Macavity's silver eyes…seeing the old him.

That moment was quickly gone and Cori found himself alone in the cold stone room once more…with only a sketch-pad and pencil to keep him occupied. Cori flipped open the pages, finding the rough sketches he had done of Macavity…but towards the back, where Macavity didn't even think of looking, were the sketches of Tugger…Cori's favourite sketches. Cori hugged the sketch-book close to him and closed his eyes.

Macavity found the pictures of Tugger and ripped them up angrily, striking out at Cori, yelling and screaming at him. Once he stormed out, Cori collapsed back on the mattress, sobbing heavily. He wanted to go home! He wanted Tugger! Cori's eyes slowly opened. No, it couldn't be…!

Cori felt like his heart kept being wrenched from hate to love…it went with Macavity's mood swings. Sometimes Macavity would hurt and beat the living daylights out of Cori, making Cori cringe in pain, making Cori cry in pain.

But some days…some nights, Cori caught glimpses of the old Macavity, the one he had given his heart to. Macavity would hold Cori, gently groom him and hum to him; his silver eyes would be gentle. He would laugh lightly as he watched Cori draw, murmuring to him about how talented he was. He would kiss Cori lovingly…not always on the lips but the cheek, the neck, just to show Cori that he loved him. Macavity was in a good mood, talking brightly to Cori as Cori sat on the mattress, sketch-book clamped firmly in his paws. Cori was listening, like he used…back in the better days. Macavity's sharp eyes suddenly caught sight of something sticking out from under the mattress. He shoved Cori off of it and lifted it up, taking sheets of paper out from under the mattress. He looked back at Cori, the sheets shaking in his angrily shaking paws. Cori was hunched over in the corner, his dark green eyes looking at Macavity, frightened.

"What is your interest with that pathetic little brother of mine?" Macavity yelled, storming over to Cori. Cori cowered as Macavity towered over him.

"Tugger, it's been two weeks…go to sleep!" Munkustrap ordered his little brother. Tugger was dead on his feet, having searched non-stop for Cori for the last two weeks.

"Munk, he's probably terrified out of his mind!" Tugger yelled. Munkustrap grabbed his brother's shoulders, yanking him around so he would look at him.

"Tugger, you're no use to Cori if you're dead on your feet!" Munkustrap told him. Tugger looked at him sadly. Munkustrap gave him a slight push in his direction of his den. Tugger stumbled towards it and collapsed on his nest. He grabbed Cori's sketch-book, holding it close to his chest. He could smell Cori's scent on it…it soothed him somewhat.

Tugger woke up as something touched his side. He groaned, thinking it was Misto with another nightmare.

"Sparkles, go away!" Tugger groaned, rolling over. Another prod.

"Sparkles, you need to deal with your nightmares on your own!"

"Tugger?" Tugger's eyes snapped open. That wasn't Misto's voice. Tugger quickly turned over, seeing a bloodied and bruised Coricopat leaning over him.

"Bast, Cori!" Tugger cried, leaping up and hugging him tightly. Cori rested his head on Tugger's shoulder before sobbing.

"Cori, what happened to you?" Tugger whispered, looking at Cori. Cori's grip tightened on his mane. Tugger held him closer. He knew Cori would be in emotional turmoil right now.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Awww, poor Cori! *sniff* can anyone smell love anywhere? *sniff*

Hahaha…okay,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Skimble's stories

Cori trembled in Tugger's arms, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, Cori, it's okay, you're safe now," Tugger murmured to him. Cori sniffed, resting his head on Tugger's shoulder, his paws gripped onto Tugger's mane.

"We should get you to Jenny," Tugger suggested, seeing the many wounds covering Cori's frame.

"No!" Cori whimpered. Tugger looked at him. Cori looked back sadly.

"I-I can't," Cori whispered. Tugger frowned before reaching over and grabbing a sheet, ripping it up.

"Let's see if I still remember," Tugger murmured to himself, ripping the sheets up into strips. Tugger gently pulled one of Cori's arms out.

"Do…Do you mind if I try clean your wounds?" Tugger asked softly. Cori shook his head. Tugger cleaned the wounds and wrapped the most seriously ones with strips of material. Tugger looked at Cori. Cori was staring at the floor. Tugger gently reached up, rubbing Cori's cheek. Cori looked at him.

"It's okay now, Cori, you're safe," Tugger told him. Tears filmed Cori's eyes once more and he fell against Tugger's chest. Tugger held him close. Cori sniffed, he felt safer with Tugger. Tugger rocked him back and forth.

"How did you get free?" Tugger asked him softly.

"H-He began to become overconfident, he started to leave the door unlocked when he left," Cori whispered. "He thought since I hadn't tried to run that I wouldn't try in the future…but I did and I got away," Another choked sob escaped Cori's control.

"What did my fiend of a brother do to you?" Tugger whispered, rubbing Cori's ears. Cori just gripped onto Tugger tighter. Tugger remained silent and soon Cori fell asleep in his arms.

Tugger frowned and looked down when he felt something wet his leg. He shifted Cori and his eyes widened. Blood was wetting his leg. Tugger looked and saw the blood coming from the rear of Cori.

"Oh, Bast!" Tugger whispered. "Cori, Cori, wake up!" Tugger said. Cori just gave a small moan, burying his head into Tugger's mane. Tugger scooped Cori into his arms and ran towards Jenny's den.

"I know you didn't want Jenny's help…but you need it," Tugger breathed. He slowed when he approached Jenny's den.

"Jenny!" Tugger cried. Jenny and Skimble ran out of their den, their eyes widening when they saw Cori in Tugger's arms. Skimble grabbed Cori from Tugger.

"T-Tugger," Cori moaned as he was pulled from Tugger's arms. Tugger went to follow Skimble into the den when Jenny stopped him.

"You did your best to help him…but now I need to treat him!" Jenny told him before rushing into the den. Tugger sat down outside, burying his head into his arms. He lifted his head and looked towards the doorway of Jenny's den when he heard a choked cry.

"Shh, it's alright, Cori," Tugger closed his eyes and looked at the ground when he heard Jenny trying to comfort Cori. Tugger looked up as dawn approached. Skimble walked out of the den, looking down, surprised to see Tugger there.

"You still here, lad?" Skimble said, surprised. Tugger nodded.

"Is Cori okay?" Tugger asked, stretching out his legs.

"The lad's shaken up and pretty badly hurt," Skimble sighed, sitting beside Tugger. Tugger looked back towards the den, hearing a sob. Skimble reached forward, placing a comforting paw on Tugger's shoulder. Tugger looked back at him.

"I know why Macavity took him, lad," Skimble said quietly. Tugger looked at him, shocked.

"Coricopat told me everything, when I found him bloodied and unconscious on the ground after Macavity had attacked him," Skimble murmured.

_Skimble walked down a path on the junk yard, he paused when he caught the scent of blood. He quickly walked off the path and rounded a junk pile. His heart froze when he saw a young calico mass, lying on his stomach on the ground, blood pooling between his legs and around his chest. _

"_Oh, Bast!" Skimble yelped, running forward and rolling Cori onto his back. "Cori, Cori, wake up!" Cori gave a mumble. Skimble looked and saw blood around Cori's left outer thigh. Skimble moved the fur and his stomach dropped. There, etched on the outside of Cori's left thigh, was a mark of a claw…three long scratches on top of a circle scratched into Cori's thigh._

"_Aw, poor lad," Skimble murmured. "Let's get you out of here," Skimble picked Cori up and carried him to a den that no-one used anymore, that no one even came near. He set Cori on the floor and looked over his wounds. _

"_Ow…Skimble," Cori groaned, opening his eyes. Skimble looked at him sadly._

"_Why did Macavity attack ya, lad?" Skimble asked softly. Cori closed his eyes, his bottom lip trembling, short upset gasps escaping his lips. Skimble pulled him up and hugged him closely. Cori sobbed in his shoulder._

"_I-I told him to stay away from me," Cori sobbed. "I told him I didn't love him anymore!" Skimble froze when Cori blurted that out. Cori pulled away, looking shocked. _

"_It's alright, Cori," Skimble told him softly. Cori nodded. Skimble tutted, looking at Cori, who had his knees drawn to his chest._

"_I'll be back in a few moments, lad," Skimble told him before darting from the den. He found Jenny._

"_Oh, dear, I thought you had left for the station," Jenny said surprised as she rocked Victoria. Skimble nodded._

"_I was…but I'm gonna take Cori with me, he's still a bit shaken up over finding the kits," Skimble lied. Jenny nodded, smiling._

"_Okay, dear," Jenny said, "I'll tell the others," Skimble ran back to the den, finding Cori curled up, tears slipping down his cheek._

"_Well, I've got your absence covered for a week," Skimble told him. Cori gave a weak smile._

"_Thanks, Skimble," _

Tugger frowned.

"You knew about him and Macavity by that?" Tugger asked slowly. Skimble gave a shrug.

"That and what had happened when we went to find Stella," Skimble sighed. "Cori and I, we ran into Macavity," Tugger stiffened.

_The Jellicles had arrived at the warehouse and Munkustrap split them up. Skimble and Cori walked down a small hallway, looking around. Cori paused, sniffing._

"_Stella," Cori murmured. Cori pushed open a door and he and Skimble walked in. _

_There were two frightened mewls when they walked into the room. Cori's and Skimble's eyes rested on two small, skinny, dirty kittens huddling together in the corner. Cori padded over to them, crouching in front of them._

"_What are you doing here little ones?" Cori asked, reaching his paw out. The small Tuxedo kitten reached his paw out and touched Cori's paw. Cori blinked, gasping in shock as power raced up his paw. The small Tux quickly pulled away, cowering._

"_Sorry," The Tux whispered. _

"_It's okay, little one," Cori told him, smiling. "You just shocked me, that's all," The small Tux looked at Cori and nodded._

"_What's your name, lad?" Skimble asked the Tux kitten._

"_Mistoffelees," Cori smiled. "And this is my sister, Victoria," Skimble reached out to the small dirty white kitten. She looked at him, frightened._

"_Who are your parents?" Cori asked, picking up Mistoffelees. _

"_Mumma died," Mistoffelees whimpered._

"_I'm sorry, kitten," Cori murmured to him. Mistoffelees looked over Cori's shoulder and whimpered._

"_What's wrong?" Skimble asked, neither he or Cori realising they weren't alone anymore._

"_Daddy," Misto whispered. Cori found the kitten being yanked from his paws before he found himself pressed against a wall._

"_Cori," Macavity murmured. _

"_M-Mac?" Cori whispered, looking from the frightened kittens to Macavity._

"_Y-You're their father?" Macavity shrugged, nuzzling at Cori's neck. Skimble watched from where he was kneeling on the floor, kittens hidden behind him. He watched in shock as Macavity licked Cori's cheek softly. Cori looked back at Macavity, his green eyes unsure._

"_I've missed you," Macavity whispered, before pressing his lips against Cori's. Skimble watched in total shock as Cori closed his eyes, surrendering to the kiss. _

"_No! Stella!" Macavity wrenched away from Cori's lips, snarling. Cori yelped as Macavity hit him suddenly, making him fall to the floor. Macavity marched over to Skimble._

"_Hand over the kittens, Skimble," Macavity snarled. Skimble hissed angrily. _

"_You leave me with no choice, Skimbleshanks," Macavity growled, raising his claw. Skimble watched as Cori suddenly leapt to his feet and lunged at Macavity, latching onto his back and wrapping his arms around Macavity's throat. Macavity snarled, spinning around before managing to throw Cori off. Cori went flying, hitting the stone wall hard. Macavity froze, realising what he done._

"_Bast, Cori!" Macavity whispered, quickly going to his side. His paws hovered over Cori's side. _

"_Skimble, Cori, where are you?" Macavity looked at Cori once more before getting to his feet and darting from the room._

"_In here, Munk," Skimble called wearily, watching as Cori stirred. Cori blinked and opened his eyes, rolling over and crawling over to Skimble and the kittens. Munkustrap and the others ran in._

"_The kittens…they're Stella's and Macavity's." Munkustrap knelt on the floor beside Cori and Skimble. Cori and Skimble exchanged a look over Munkustrap's shoulders. Cori's eyes were sad and partly ashamed. Skimble gave him a small smile before looking back at the kittens. Munkustrap had the small tux in his arms._

"_He's your nephew, Munk," Skimble laughed quietly. Munkustrap smiled, cradling the kitten, who grinned largely at him. Skimble picked up the white queen-kit._

"_Jenny and I can take this one in," Skimble told him. Munkustrap nodded, his eyes still looking at Mistoffelees's cute and innocent white face._

"_Tugger and I will look after our nephew," Munkustrap murmured. Cori gave a weak smile as Skimble looked back at him._

"You never told anyone?" Tugger asked softly. Skimble shook his head.

"Nah, the lad would tell everyone when he was ready," Skimble murmured. Skimble sighed and looked back towards his den.

"Tugger, Skimble…what's wrong?" Tugger and Skimble looked around, seeing Munkustrap walking towards them.

"Cori managed to escape," Tugger said hoarsely. "He found me," Skimble looked at Tugger sadly.

"Tugger," Tugger looked towards the den. Jenny was looking out, looking at him.

"Cori's asking for you," Jenny said softly. Tugger nodded and quickly went inside the den. Munkustrap followed him quietly. Cori looked up at Tugger as Tugger walked in and quickly sat beside him. Cori buried his head back into Tugger's shoulder, trembling. Jenny watched them sadly. She and Skimble had raised Cori and Tantomile when Skimble had found them abandoned at the gates, it was Skimble who gave Cori his first sketch-book, and seeing Cori like this…it broke her heart.

A few days later, Cori was let out from the infirmary, but he could only sit in front of it, so Jenny could keep a close eye on him. Cori sat in the sun, watching as everyone walked by, chatting and laughing, with their easy and uncomplicated lives.

"Hey," Cori looked up as Tugger slumped down beside him.

"Hi," Cori murmured, looking back. Tugger gave a small smile.

"I brought you something," Tugger told him. Cori looked back to Tugger. Tugger produced a sketch-book and some pencils out of what seemed like nowhere. He handed them to Cori. Cori looked at them sadly, his paw drifting over the cover.

"I know your other one was getting ratty and was almost filled…so I thought you'd need a new one," Tugger grinned. Cori just stared at it.

"T-Tugger, I can't," Cori whispered. Tugger's grin disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Tugger asked.

"H-He liked it when I drew…I-I can't," Cori whispered. Tugger moved to sit closer to him.

"Cori, you need to forget about him," Tugger told him softly. Cori looked at him.

"Forget about him and him liking your drawing…I like to see you draw, I know it makes you happy," Tugger said softly. "You're a talented Tom, Cori…don't give up your talent because Macavity likes it," Cori gave a small smile.

"Alright," Cori grinned. Tugger's grin returned.

"Excellent," Tugger laughed. Cori flipped the book open and began sketching. Tugger watched over his shoulder, amazed at the way the pencil moved and the image was created.

"Hey, it's me!" Tugger exclaimed. Cori laughed happily.

"You gave me the sketch-book, you deserve first page," Cori told him. Tugger wrapped his arm around Cori's shoulders, pulling him close. Cori laughed and continued to sketch Tugger.

Macavity hovered on top of a junk pile, out of sight of everyone, but he had perfect view of every Jellicle. Munkustrap was standing on the tyre, his blue eyes searching for any danger. Bombalurina and Demeter were sitting near him. Tantomile and Mungojerrie were walking across the yard together. Rumpleteazer was tussling with Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Macavity's hackles rose and he hissed dangerously when he saw Cori sitting in front of the infirmary with Tugger. Tugger had his arm wrapped around Cori's shoulders, laughing as he watched Cori sketch. Cori was drawing, a large smile on his face. Macavity's fur bristled in anger. Sketching was what Cori did for him, not for Tugger! Macavity gave a hiss and disappeared from the junk pile. He was furious.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Hopefully that kind of explains how Cori escaped! And no one is confused anymore…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Choosing

Cori was curled up in his den, asleep. Tantomile was spending the night with Mungojerrie so Cori was alone in their den. It had been around three weeks since Cori had come back to the Jellicles and Macavity hadn't shown up in that time. Cori yawned, smiling sleepily as he snuggled up in his nest.

A pair of silver eyes shined in the darkness of Cori's den, staring at his sleeping form.

"I will get you back, Cori," A harsh voice whispered.

"You are forever mine,"

Cori's eyes snapped open and he sat up, staring around wildly. He started to relax, noticing he was alone in the den.

He was so certain he had heard Macavity's voice.

He tried to settle back down but he kept hearing weird sounds outside of his den. Cori looked around once more before leaving his den and walking into the pitch black night. He quickened his pace and hurried across the empty yard and towards a familiar den.

He quickly ducked inside and hesitated. Cori walked up to the sleeping form and knelt beside them, gently prodding them. The figure groaned.

"Tugger?" Cori murmured.

"Sparkles, I swear to the Everlasting Cat if that's you!" Tugger's brown eyes slowly opened and landed on Cori.

"Oh, Cori," Tugger murmured surprised, sitting up.

"Sorry," Cori mumbled. Tugger gave a small smile, rubbing his eyes.

"It's alright," Tugger yawned. "At least you aren't Twinkle Toes with another nightmare," Cori gave a weak smile.

"So, what's up?" Tugger asked tiredly.

"I-I was freaking out," Cori said, embarrassed. "I thought I heard Macavity's voice and then I kept hearing noises outside my den…and I didn't want to be alone," Tugger blinked.

"Alright, I get that," Tugger murmured, lying back down.

"You can lie down," Tugger mumbled. Cori settled down beside Tugger. Tugger curled up around Cori, wrapping his arm around his chest, yawning. Cori froze when Tugger wrapped his arm around his chest…but after a while, he didn't mind. Cori closed his eyes and finally slept. Tugger woke up early the next morning, blinking. He froze when he spotted calico fur right in front of his eyes. He smiled and gently pulled him arm off of Cori, sitting up. He looked down at Cori, who stirred slightly. Tugger felt a small tug on his heart. Cori gave a sleepy murmur and Tugger smiled. He didn't know why…unless, he actually was falling for Cori.

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._  
_You know it's true,_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you._

_Look into your heart - you will find,_  
_There's nothin' there to hide._  
_Take me as I am - take my life,_  
_I would give it all - I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for._  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more._  
_You know it's true,_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you._

_There's no love - like your love._  
_And no other - could give more love._  
_There's nowhere - unless you're there._  
_All the time - all the way._

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,_  
_Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you._  
_Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true._  
_Everything I do. all, I do it for you._

Tugger stopped singing and sighed, his paw drifting down Cori's shoulder. Cori's eyes were partly open; he had heard the whole song. Cori yawned and rolled over, looking up at Tugger. Tugger smiled at him. Cori smiled back, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Tugger," Cori said softly. Tugger grinned.

"Any time," Tantomile suddenly appeared in the doorway, she saw Cori and breathed a sigh of relief. Tugger looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Tugger asked.

"I need you to come see something, Tugger," Tantomile panted. Tugger nodded.

"Hey, Tugger…are you in here?" Tugger grinned, perfect timing.

"Yeah, Addie," Tugger called back. Admetus appeared in the den.

"Addie, can you hang out with Cori for a little while, I need to talk to Tantomile about something," Tugger said. Admetus nodded.

"Sure," Tugger ran from the den with Tantomile. Cori looked at Admetus and then grabbed his sketch-book.

"Hey, Cori?" Admetus said hesitantly. Cori looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't really talked to you before, I've always thought you were a nice guy," Cori blinked. "I'd like to be your friend," Cori gave a small smile, reaching out and touching paws with Admetus. Admetus smiled.

"Thank you, Addie," Cori murmured. Cori started flicking through his new sketch-book, the one Tugger kept with him. Cori had the old one back…but Tugger liked to keep the new one. Cori paused on a picture of Admetus, he quickly pulled it free.

"Here," Cori said, handing him it. Admetus looked down at the picture of him. He was lying down, a lady bug on his nose, making him go cross-eyed. Admetus laughed.

"Wow, Cori, this is really good!" Admetus said, surprised. "Did you draw it?" Cori nodded. Admetus blinked.

"This is…wow," Admetus murmured. Cori gave another small smile.

"Hey, you do know how much Tugger is worried about you, right?" Admetus asked. Cori looked at him.

"Hm?" Cori asked.

"He's disowned his own fan-club because they were being…extremely rude about you, and the fact that they went through your den searching for something that could get you in trouble," Admetus explained. "The only kittens he talks to is Pouncival, Tumble and Jemima," Cori nodded, he didn't know that.

"You know, Jemima has been worried about you," Admetus said softly. "She's upset because she hasn't spoken to you for a while," Cori frowned and opened up his sketch-book once more, flicking through it. He found what he was looking for and ripped the page out, turning it over. He wrote a small message on the back and wrote his name on the bottom left hand corner. He handed it to Admetus.

"Can you give this to Jemima?" Cori asked. Admetus looked at the picture and grinned. It was a picture of Jemima, lying on her side on the grass, her paw raised as a butterfly flew around her paw.

"That's beautiful," Admetus murmured. Cori smiled, tilting his head as he looked at the picture.

"I thought it was her," Cori sighed.

"It is, it most definitely." Admetus laughed, looking at the picture in amazement. Cori had captured Jemima's dreamy facial expression and bright blue eyes. Cori looked at Admetus.

"Do you love him?" Cori asked softly. Admetus looked at him, looking confused.

"Love who?"

"Plato," Admetus blinked, he didn't think anyone had realised.

"I…I, well, yeah," Admetus mumbled. Cori gave a small smile, but it disappeared when Admetus sighed sadly.

"You are afraid he does not love you back?" Cori questioned.

"He has a mate…Victoria," Admetus spat her name bitterly. Victoria always made fun of Addie.

"Hm, I'm not entirely sure he is as thrilled with the relationship as Victoria is," Cori said slowly. Admetus looked at him, confused.

"I see you look at him, then look away…which is then he looks at you, sighs and looks away," Cori told him, a small smile pulling at his lips. Admetus looked at Cori, blinking.

"Seriously?" Addie asked. Cori nodded.

"Seriously," Admetus smiled, turning his head to the den as he heard Tugger approaching.

"Thanks, Cori," Admetus laughed before getting to his feet and swapping places with Tugger.

"Don't forget to give that to Jemima!" Cori called after him, smiling. Tugger appeared in the den doorway, seconds later. He looked slightly panicked.

"Tugger?" Cori asked worriedly.

"Y-You need to see this," Tugger sighed, pulling Cori up. Cori followed him from Tugger's den. Cori's eyes widened as they reached his and Tantomile's den. Tantomile was standing out the front, talking to Munkustrap, who looked serious. Tugger pulled Cori inside of his den. Cori's heart dropped. His den had been searched, things were tossed across the den, pillows and silks were ripped. Cori walked slowly into his and Tantomile's sleeping den. He pulled aside the black ripped silk and sighed. Their nests were thrown about, ripped viciously. Cori's eyes narrowed suddenly and he began to search.

"Cori, what is it?" Tugger asked as Cori stopped looking finally, looking around the den.

"My sketch-book…it's gone," Cori said, his shoulders slumping.

"Cori," Cori turned to face Munkustrap as he made his way into the den.

"Where were you last night?" Munkustrap asked softly.

"With Tugger…I freaked out, I thought I heard Macavity's voice and then I kept hearing noises around the den, so I thought of Tugger," Cori sighed.

"Do you recognize any scents?" Munkustrap asked. Cori's nose twitched.

"Yes," Cori whispered. "Just one,"

"Who is it?" Munkustrap asked.

"H-He's Macavity's hench-cat…I don't know his name, Macavity just calls him Cat," Cori murmured. Munkustrap nodded, gently patting Cori's shoulder before heading towards the den exit.

"Munkus," Cori called. Munkustrap turned back and looked at him. "My sketch-book is gone," Munkustrap's eyes narrowed but he nodded and left. Cori looked at Tugger and Tantomile. Tantomile gave a weak smile.

"Better get this place cleaned up, huh?" She asked, sighing. Cori nodded and started to help her. Tugger looked at them both before leaving.

A few days later, Cori was walking in the clearing when he was suddenly stopped by Demeter's scream of 'Macavity!' Cori froze, staring at the ginger tom. The Jellicles were backed away by Macavity's hench-cats, who easily outnumbered them. Munkustrap was held back by three hench-cats, but his blue eyes were fixed worriedly on Cori, who was left standing in the clearing, facing Macavity. Macavity pulled out a sketch-book and Cori's eyes widened. Macavity looked at a picture and tossed the sketch-book to Cori. It landed on the ground and skidded towards Cori, stopping at his feet. Cori bent down, picking up the sketch-book. The picture it was open on was of him and Macavity, grinning and laughing. Cori flicked through the rest of the book, finding all pictures of Tugger ripped and shredded…however, even though Macavity hated him, all of Munkustrap's pictures remained unscathed. Cori looked back at Macavity.

"Come back with me, Cori," Macavity said. Cori just blinked in reply, holding his sketch-book limply against his side.

"I'm the only one who has ever loved you, Cori," Cori's ears twitched and looked at Macavity, his silver eyes were soft as they looked at Cori.

"Come on, Cori, you'll be happier with me," Macavity told him softly. The Jellicles were stunned.

"We'll be like we used to…just you and me," Macavity continued. Cori's eyes were fixed on Macavity's soft silver ones, they looked like they used to.

"I love you, Cori…I always have and I always will," Macavity said. "I'm the only one who has ever loved you, Cori! You were happy with me!" Cori hesitated. He was actually tempted to go with Macavity…Macavity looked like he used to, when he was loving and caring.

"If you say that, Macavity, then you really are lying," Cori turned and looked at Tugger as Tugger weaved his way out from the circle of hench-cats to stand in the clearing.

"Am I, Tugger?" Macavity said, his voice cold.

"Yes," Tugger said simply, looping his thumbs into his belt.

"Are you saying that you love Coricopat?" Macavity laughed cruelly. Cori looked back to Macavity, seeing that his silver eyes were cold and angry again.

"I am," Tugger said. Cori looked back at Tugger.

"Cori," Macavity snapped. Cori looked back to Macavity.

"You choose," Macavity hissed, grinning evilly. "Either the Rum Tum Tugger or me," Cori was frozen in between the two toms.

"Do not forget his reputation of loving and hurting Queens," Macavity hissed.

"I won't hurt you, Cori," Tugger spoke up. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone,"

"Cori!" Macavity snarled. Cori glanced back at Macavity before walking over to Tugger and resting his forehead against Tugger's shoulder, his back to Macavity. Tugger wrapped his arm around Cori's back, holding him close and glaring at Macavity over Cori's shoulder. He had listened to Macavity saying, lying, to Cori about how he was the only one who loved him and that Cori should come with him. Tugger saw how vulnerable and torn Cori had looked and he just couldn't help it, he stepped out and admitted to Cori, and everyone else, that he had fallen for Cori. Macavity glared at Tugger and Cori. Cori had turned his head slightly, so he could just see Macavity from the corner of his eye.

"I will get you back for this…both of you," Macavity hissed at them before he and his hench-cats disappeared. Munkustrap walked over to Tugger and Cori. Tugger had Cori wrapped in both of his arms now, Cori was sobbing into his mane. Munkustrap put his paws on both of their shoulders and gave them a small smile before walking off.

"I think we just got Munkustrap's blessing," Tugger murmured into Cori's ear. Cori gave a watery laugh, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. Cori looked at Tugger and smiled.

"Thank you," Cori whispered. Tugger gently pressed his lips against Cori's before drawing away.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Tugger grinned. Cori blushed and rested his head on Tugger's chest once more.

Silver eyes watched them angrily as Cori and Tugger walked back to Tugger's den.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know Tugger and Cori are now together, which was sort of my aim in the first place, haha…but I'm not done with this one yet!

Song is Everything I do by Bryan Adams

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Don't come after me

Cori curled up with Tugger, Tugger's head resting on his back. Cori opened his eyes slightly and smiled as he saw Tugger's brown eyes staring into his green ones.

"Good morning," Tugger murmured, pressing his nose against Cori's. Cori smile grew larger. Tugger pulled Cori around, hugging him closely. Cori rested his head in Tugger's mane…he never realised how soft it actually was.

"How are you?" Tugger asked him softly. Cori gave a small smile.

"Good," Cori answered, cautiously reaching a paw up to stroke Tugger's cheek. Tugger purred, leaning his head against Cori's paw. Tugger smiled, pulling Cori against him. Cori just snuggled against him. For the first time, in a long time, he felt happy.

Macavity paced outside the yard irritably. There had to be a way to get Cori back…there just had to be! Macavity sensed someone leaving the yard and he hid, staring at them. His silver eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a grin when he spotted the pure white queen, Victoria.

"Perfect," Macavity purred. He knew Victoria hated Cori, though why he had no idea. Macavity slipped out of his hiding spot and sauntered over to Victoria.

"Hello, my dear daughter," Victoria quickly turned around, staring at Macavity.

"Don't hurt me," She whispered. Macavity laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a fatherly way.

"Why, my dear, would I do that?" Macavity asked.

"What do you want from me?" Victoria asked, a small whimper escaping her.

"I just want your help," Macavity told her. "To get back at a certain mystic,"

"Cori," Victoria growled.

"Yes…I know you got in trouble for trying to tell the truth to the tribe," Macavity told her softly. Victoria looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Victoria asked. Macavity smiled.

"That's my girl," Macavity told her.

Cori sat with Demeter and Munkustrap in their den. Tugger was there as well, but he was asleep in the corner, mouth open. Misto was sitting beside him, prodding him with a cheeky grin on his face. Cori was barely awake himself, he and Tugger had spent the majority of the night talking to one another.

"I-I know he's around here, Munk," Demeter was saying to Munkustrap. Cori opened his eyes and looked at them. Munkustrap was looking at Demeter sadly.

"He's been around the yard!" Cori tilted his head.

"It's alright, Deme," Munkustrap told her softly. Demeter looked skitterish. Cori began to feel angry, a small rage bubbling under the surface.

"No, it's not, Munkustrap!" Demeter said. "What if he comes back for me?"

"It's not you Macavity wants!" Cori snapped. Demeter looked at him. Munkustrap didn't. Misto stopped prodding the snoring Tugger to look at him.

"He kidnapped and raped me!" Demeter screeched.

"But it was meant to be me!" Cori yelled at her. "I'm the one who always ran that errand for Jenny, I always took that path, he was waiting for me…not you!" Demeter blinked, shocked. Cori blinked, realising what he had just done.

"I-I'm sorry," Cori whispered before tearing from the den.

"Cori!" Munkustrap's voice called after him. Cori ran through the yard, he just needed to get away.

He couldn't believe he had yelled at Demeter, he didn't know why he did it. Cori slowed down, slowing to a walk. His head was lowered as he looked at the ground. Why did he do that?

He startled when he walked into a thick chest and fell over. He looked up.

"Sir," Cori breathed, looking up at the caring face of Old Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy reached down and pulled Cori to his feet.

"What's troubling your mind, young Coricopat?" Deuteronomy asked softly.

"N-Nothing…I'm just confused," Cori answered. Deuteronomy put his arm around Cori's shoulder.

"Come talk with me," Deuteronomy told him. Cori followed meekly as Deuteronomy began walking. He led Cori to the tyre and sat down. Cori sat beside him.

"So," Deuteronomy said softly. "I hear you and my youngest are together," Cori froze, looking at Deuteronomy. He was smiling. Cori nodded, sighing.

"You don't want to be?" Deuteronomy asked. Cori looked at Deuteronomy, shocked.

"No, no, I want to be with Tugger, I really do," Cori said quickly. "It's just…I'm scared,"

"About Macavity?" Deuteronomy asked softly. Cori looked at him, shocked.

"I've known about you and Macavity from the day you first, well," Cori lowered his head, ashamed. Deuteronomy's paw rested on his paw.

"Why do you look so ashamed?" He asked Cori softly.

"Because I was just a kitten," Cori mumbled. Deuteronomy gave a laugh.

"You were never just a kitten, Cori," Deuteronomy told him. "Even though your age was technically a kitten, your mind was much matured," Cori gave a small smile. Deuteronomy sighed, looking away.

"Sir, what is it?" Cori asked.

"I used to watch you and Macavity sneak out at night to leave the yard, sometimes I followed you to see you weren't getting into any trouble," Cori paled somewhat.

"W-What did you see?" Cori whispered.

"You two playing, you curled up in Macavity's arms…I left when I thought it was escalating into something further," Cori looked at him, blushing.

"I wish I had ended though now," Cori tilted his head.

"Why?" Cori asked.

"To stop you being so hurt that you couldn't bear to be close to another for a long while," Deuteronomy said, looking back at Cori.

"If you did…I probably wouldn't have gotten this close to Tugger," Cori told him. Deuteronomy looked at him, brown eyes twinkling.

"You've changed my boy, you know that?" Deuteronomy laughed. "Never before have I seen Tugger so calm, caring…mature," Cori smiled.

"You're a good choice for him, Cori," Deuteronomy looked at him seriously. "Please do not break his heart," Cori blinked.

"I-I wouldn't," Cori stammered. "Tugger's the only who has cared for me since, well, since Macavity changed," Deuteronomy smiled.

"Cori, Cori, where are you?" Deuteronomy looked towards the source of the yell.

"I think my son is looking for you," Deuteronomy said softly. Cori nodded and slipped off the tyre, running to Tugger. Cori found Tugger. Tugger turned around as Cori ran to him. Tugger quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't do that to me again," Tugger whispered his ear, his grip tightening on Cori. Cori hugged Tugger back.

"Sorry," Cori murmured. "I was talking to your dad," Tugger pulled back, smiling.

"Come on," Tugger murmured, nuzzling him. They walked back to clearing, paw in paw. Cori leapt up onto the boot of TSE1 and smiled at the sight of Plato and Admetus nuzzling together. They had been together three days now. Victoria was extremely bitter about it and blamed Cori, for giving Admetus the courage to tell Plato how he truly felt.

"I'll be back in a few moments," Tugger said. Cori nodded and curled up in the sun.

"Hello, pretty," Cori opened his eyes. Bombalurina sat next to him.

"Hello, Bombalurina," Cori murmured, closing his eyes once more.

"Take care of Tugger, won't you?" Bomba asked. Cori opened his eyes, sitting up.

"Sorry?" Cori asked.

"He cares for you, Cori," Bomba told him softly. "Just take care of him, he's a lot sweeter and emotional than he looks," Cori smiled.

"I will, Bomba, don't worry," Bomba smiled, rubbing her shoulder against Cori's before leaping off the boot. Cori settled down and closed his eyes once more.

"Um, Cori?" Cori sighed, opening his eyes again. He startled when he saw it was Victoria talking to him.

"Yes?" Cori asked slowly.

"Can…Can we take a walk?" Victoria asked nervously. "I-I wanted to say sorry," Cori looked at her and gave a small nod.

"Where do you plan to walk?" He asked.

"The river," She answered. He looked across the yard towards Tantomile, who was staring back at him.

_Tell Tugger I've gone to the river for a walk with Victoria,_ Cori thought to her. Tantomile nodded.

'_Be careful, brother, her intentions aren't all that…innocent,'_ Tantomile told him, though she couldn't see what Victoria was planning, she knew something was up. Cori nodded. He and Victoria left.

Cori walked beside Victoria silently as they padded down by the river. Victoria glanced at Cori before smirking and continuing forward. They reached a large tree and Victoria stopped, turning to face Cori.

"So…what exactly did you want to talk about?" Cori asked, shuffling slightly.

"I'm not the one who wanted to talk," Victoria said slowly. Cori began backing away; feeling scared all of a sudden.

"W-What?" Cori stammered.

"I was the one who wanted to talk," Cori froze as Macavity's voice whispered by his ear. Cori turned and sunk down. Macavity was staring at him.

"I don't want to talk to you," Cori said evenly. "I don't love you anymore…why won't you accept it?" Macavity grabbed Cori's shoulders, pulling him forward.

"Because you are supposed to be mine!" Macavity yelled, making Cori flinch.

"You are meant to be by my side…not Tugger's!" Cori shook his head.

"I-I'm with Tugger," Cori whispered, closing his eyes. "Not you," Macavity threw Cori roughly to the side. Cori rolled on the grass, stopping near Victoria's feet. Victoria stared at him, her face impassive but her ice blue eyes were shocked. Cori yelped as Macavity grabbed Cori's legs, yanking him back. Cori was on his back on the grass, staring up, frightened, at Macavity as Macavity leered over him. Cori tried to roll over but Macavity quickly straddled his waist.

"Get off!" Cori cried, trying to hit him. Macavity just grabbed his wrists, forcing them against the grass beside Cori's head. Cori looked up at him, his small ears pressed back.

"Don't," Cori whispered. "Macavity, please…just stop," Macavity shook his head, leaning down and nuzzling Cori's cheek. Tears sprung to Cori's eyes. Victoria absently groomed her paw, she did feel some kind of guilt but she pushed it aside. Cori got her in trouble and had her doing chores for Jenny for three weeks…and she made Plato break up with her, to go with Admetus! Cori was struggling under Macavity's weight.

"Get off of him!" Macavity was tackled off of Cori. Macavity quickly turned around; snarling at Tugger, who was crouched beside Cori, his paw resting on Cori's heaving stomach. Macavity hissed and lunged at Tugger, fighting him. Cori slowly rolled over, pain throbbing through his legs. Cori looked around.

"No!" Cori cried, watching as Macavity raised his claw to deliver the fatal blow to Tugger's limp form. Victoria was shaking, her ice blue eyes wide.

"Vicky, get back to the yard!" Macavity hissed. Victoria quickly ran off. Cori was staring at Tugger, wide eyed. Macavity let go of Tugger's mane, letting Tugger's body drop limp onto the grassy ground. Macavity walked over to Cori, who stood up.

"You leave him, Cori, and I'll let him live," Macavity told him.

"I-I can't just go," Cori stuttered. "He'll try find me," Macavity put his paw on Cori's cheek.

"Break up with him in a way that he won't try come after you," Macavity told him. "You meet out the front of the yard in two days," Cori inclined his head. Macavity turned back and kicked Tugger's body into the river.

"No!" Cori cried, jumping in after him. Cori swam after him, ignoring the cold wetness of the water. Tugger's head slipped under water once more and Cori grabbed the scruff of Tugger's neck in his mouth and swam to the bank, pulling Tugger onto the bank.

"Two days, Cori," Macavity's voice whispered. Cori looked around and sighed. Tugger began coughing.

"C-Cori?" Tugger whispered, opening his eyes. Cori bent down, licking Tugger's wet cheek. Tugger shivered so did Cori.

"W-We should get back to the yard," Cori murmured. Tugger nodded and he stood up, wrapping his arm around the freezing Cori and they walked back to the yard.

Cori watched as Tugger got treated by Jenny. Cori felt so bad, but he would have to do it…he couldn't risk Tugger's life; he just couldn't risk the life of the one he loved.

"Y-You okay, Cori?" Tugger asked, his teeth chattering. Cori gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Tugger," Cori told him. Tugger smiled and closed his eyes.

The next night, Cori grabbed his sketch-book, flicking it open to an empty page. He looked down at Tugger, who was sleeping peacefully on their nest and sighed. Tugger's face was peaceful, calm. Cori looked back down at the paper and wrote a message before ripping it out and placing it on his side of the nest. Cori rested the sketch-book back down, leaning over and kissing Tugger's cheek. Tugger murmured sleepily and Cori smiled before he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tugger…but I'll always love you," Cori murmured before he got to his feet and left the den. Cori walked through the cool night air, walking out the gates. He stopped and sighed.

"Very good, Cori," Macavity murmured in his ear before his arms were around Cori's waist. Cori closed his eyes as his back was pulled against Macavity's chest.

"Will Tugger come after you?" Macavity asked, pressing his lips against Cori's neck. A tear slipped from Cori's eye.

"No, he won't," Cori whispered sadly. Macavity and Cori disappeared into the night.

Tugger woke up the next morning, smiling.

"Morning, Cori," Tugger yawned, opening his eyes. He frowned when he saw Cori wasn't beside him…but a piece of paper was. He sat up, picking up the paper. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was a letter.

_Tugger,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this…but we can't be together anymore. _

_I'm so sorry, I thought I could handle another relationship after Macavity but apparently I was wrong. Thank you for being my friend, I'll never forget you for that. I'm sorry to have to leave you and I never meant to lead you on or break your heart so sorry if I did both. _

_I'm leaving the yard…I don't think I can handle everyone anymore, it's time for me to start afresh. I'll find a new tribe, I might come back in the future but for now it's better for me to just go. _

_Don't come after me. It's better for us to stay apart._

_I'm so sorry, Tugger, tell Tantomile I'm sorry, tell Munkustrap I'm sorry…but things are better this way._

_Love always,_

_Cori_

Tugger felt like his heart had just broken, he collapsed back onto his nest, sobbing heavily. His heart was broken…shattered. Tugger cried heavily, the note crumpled in his paw. The words kept playing over and over in Tugger's mind.

_I'm sorry, _

_I'm leaving the yard_

_Don't come after me_

_Love always._

Tugger's tearstained eyes opened. Wait, why would Cori finish it off with 'Love always,' if he was breaking up with Tugger? Tugger just closed his eyes and started crying again. Cori probably just made a mistake.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Nawww, poor Tugger's heart is broken!

I had to hurry this because a storm has just hit where I am and I'm worried the power's gonna go out…and I'm alone, great :S

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Promises and Disguises

Munkustrap sat still as Tugger cried shamelessly into his chest. Munkustrap had his arm wrapped around Tugger's back and was trying to comfort his heart broken little brother. He couldn't believe Cori would just leave like that, it wasn't like him.

"W-W-Why, Munk?" Tugger sobbed into his shoulder. Munkustrap gently nuzzled Tugger's cheek.

"I don't know, Tugger," Tugger sobbed, ragged sobs.

"H-He was fine two days ago!" Tugger cried. Munkustrap sighed, holding his brother closer. Tugger silent passed Munkustrap the letter that Cori had left him. Munkustrap read it, his eyes narrowed when he came by the 'love always' part, but he said nothing. Munkustrap held his brother once more as Tugger broke down once more.

Cori sat on the window seat, staring out into the bleak Monday afternoon sky. Three weeks he had been here…how he hated it. Cori stood up; walking around the room, well, walking as far as the chain around his ankle would let him. Cori could reach all four corners of the large room, but the chain stopped just short of him leaving the room. Cori walked back to the window seat and sat down, sighing as he leaned against the wall.

He hoped Tugger was okay and that he wasn't too heart broken. Cori barely moved his head when he heard the door open.

"Sitting here again?" Macavity asked as he came to sit beside Cori. Cori moved away from him, his face stony. Macavity stared at him. Cori just stared out the window.

"Come on, Cori," Macavity crooned, pulling the calico mystic against him.

"Forget about the pathetic Jellicles," Macavity murmured in his ear. Cori focused his attention to out the window, watching the smoke billow from refinery chimneys in the distance.

"My sister is part of the Jellicles," Cori said coldly. Macavity laughed softly, nipping at his small ear. Cori pulled away, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Just leave me alone," Cori whispered. Macavity growled, standing up and pulling Cori off of the window seat. Macavity unlocked the chain from around Cori's ankle and pulled him roughly from the room. Cori was forced to follow Macavity into his throne room. Macavity shoved him into his seat.

"Stay," Macavity snarled at him. Cori just drew his knees up again and wrapped his arms around his legs loosely. Cori rested his head on his knees, watching Macavity as he went around talking to his hench-cats. Cori closed his eyes. Tugger appeared in his mind. They were by the river, one of their favourite haunts. Tugger was leaning against the tree, the back of Cori's head resting on his shoulder as Tugger kept his arm wrapped around Cori's waist. They had been talking, about the birds, butterflies, Munkustrap, the kittens, Bombalurina, Mungojerrie and Tantomile. Just talking about anything really.

"Coricopat," Cori slowly opened his eyes looking at Macavity. Macavity was standing in front of him. Cori slowly sat up, somehow he had ended up laying down. Macavity was staring at him softly.

"Go back to our room and sleep," Macavity told him. Cori nodded. "Can you get there without trying to run?" Cori threw a glare at him and nodded. Cori stood up and left the meeting room. He sighed as he walked down the hallways. He missed Tugger so badly, he missed the Jellicles, even the ones who thought he was a freak of nature.

"Cori?" Cori turned around, he'd know that accented voice anywhere.

"Jerrie," Cori murmured, lowering his eyes. He was ashamed he had been caught here. Teazer glanced at Jerrie as Jerrie walked towards Cori.

"Mate, what are ya doin' 'ere?" Jerrie asked. "I thought you was findin' a new tribe?" Cori's shoulders slumped as tears quickly filled his eyes.

"I-I lied to Tugger," Cori whispered, looking around to make sure no one else heard.

"What?" Teazer asked.

"M-Macavity was going to kill him unless I came to him…I had no other option," Cori whispered.

"But…oh, bloody 'ell," Jerrie murmured. "Ya poor thing,"

"I had to make sure Tugger wasn't going to come after me, that he wouldn't be hurt or killed," Cori mumbled. Jerrie patted his shoulder.

"E's 'eartbroken," Teazer told Cori. "E 'asn't left Munkus's side," Cori closed his eyes, feeling as though his heart was breaking.

"D-Don't tell him I'm here," Cori pleaded with them. "I-It's better for him to forget me, to move on," Jerrie sighed.

"Ya don't get it," Jerrie growled, agitated. "Tugger needs you!" Cori shook his head.

"I don't want him to get hurt!" Cori told them. "Don't tell him I'm here, please," Cori looked at them as they exchanged looks.

"Promise me you won't tell him, swear it to me," Cori demanded. Jerrie looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Please," Cori begged. Jerrie murmured something in Teazer's ear and they both nodded.

"I swear I won't tell Tugger that ya 'ere," Jerrie swore.

"Me too," Teazer piped up. Cori nodded, sighing.

"Thank you," He murmured before he walked back to his room, collapsing on the mattress against the furthest wall and burying his head into the pillow.

Jerrie and Teazer watched Cori go before they looked at each other.

"Well," Jerrie said. "We swore we wouldn't tell Tugger," Jerrie said slowly.

"Doesn't mean we can't tell anyone else," Teazer grinned. They both headed down the hallways.

Tugger was pushed into the kittens' den by Jennyanydots. Munkustrap had managed to get Jenny to get Tugger away from him. Jenny was worried about Tugger's health, he had barely eaten, he barely slept, he barely said a word and he rarely left Munkustrap's side nowadays. Jenny pushed him to sit down.

"I'm going to get you food…but stay here, try and sleep!" Tugger gave a small nod. He looked around the empty kittens den and his eyes landed on Jemima's nest. Pinned on the wall above her small bed was a drawing. It was one of her. Tugger moved closer to it and saw Cori's signature in the bottom left hand corner.

"He gave that to me the day his den was searched by Macavity," Tugger looked around, looking at Jemima as she stood in the doorway. She came to sit beside him. She grabbed the drawing, taking the pin out and handing the drawing to Tugger to look at. Tugger turned the drawing over.

_Jemima,_

_Thank you for being a friend, you're a very sweet and talented kitten, _

_I'm very glad to have met you and to count you as one of my friends._

_You are extremely wise, Jem, don't let anyone tell you different,_

_From Coricopat._

Tugger handed the drawing back to Jemima, who pinned it back on her wall. She looked at him, placing her tiny paw on his own. Tugger looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Tugger," Jemima whispered. Tugger blinked.

"For what?" Tugger asked.

"I'm sorry that you're so heartbroken," Tugger pulled the kitten close, hugging her tightly.

"You're a great kitten, you know that?" Tugger whispered in her ear. Jemima smiled, wrapping her arms around Tugger's neck, hugging him close. Jenny walked in ten minutes later and found Tugger and Jemima curled up together. Jenny leaned against the doorway and smiled, the bowl of mice held tightly in her paws. Jemima's head was resting on Tugger's back as Tugger lay sprawled out on his stomach. Jenny sighed and left the nest.

Munkustrap sat on the tyre, head in paws. Tugger had been so…depressed the last few weeks, today was the first time that Tugger had left Munkustrap's side in three weeks. One thing that kept playing on Munkustrap's mind was the letter that Cori had left Tugger, something about it just didn't seem…right. The one phrase, 'Love always'…why would Cori say that if he was breaking up with Tugger, something just wasn't right!

"Oi, Munk," Munkustrap wearily raised his head at the staged whisper. Munkustrap yawned and got to his feet, walking over to where Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were hidden.

"Yes?" Munkustrap asked.

"We found Coricopat!" Teazer said excitedly. Munkustrap blinked.

"He left, Teazer," Munkustrap said flatly. "He broke Tugger's heart, why do I care where he is?"

"Cause 'e left ta save Tugger's life!" Jerrie burst out. Munkustrap looked at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Cori left ta go ta Macavity in order ta save Tugger's life!" Jerrie continued. "If Cori didn't go, then Macavity would 'ave killed Tugger!" Munkustrap blinked.

"Cori wrote the letter so Tugger wouldn't go after 'im and get 'urt or killed!" Teazer said. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes wearily.

"'E, ugh, 'e also made us swear not ta tell Tugger," Jerrie added. Munkustrap frowned.

"'E doesn't want Tugger to get 'urt," Jerrie sighed. Munkustrap frowned.

"Do you think you could help me get into Macavity's lair and show me where Cori is?" Munkustrap asked. Jerrie nodded.

"But ya'll need to disguise yaself," Jerrie said. A small smile made its way onto Munkustrap's face.

"Misto," Munkustrap said simply. Jerrie and Teazer grinned.

"Misto," They laughed.

Munkustrap walked off, planning to meet the twins back there later.

"Lonz," Munkustrap called on his way to Misto's. Alonzo looked around.

"Yes, Munk?" Alonzo asked.

"Can you take watch for me tonight?" Munkustrap asked. Alonzo nodded.

"Sure," He said. Munkustrap walked to Misto's den. The young conjurer looked around when Munkustrap walked in.

"Hello, Munkustrap," Misto said politely, as always.

"Misto, I need your help," Munkustrap told him. Misto nodded.

An hour later, Munkustrap left the den looking like a completely new cat. He was midnight black with goldish tinges throughout his fur. His eyes were now a dark green, his ears were partly folded over, his tail was shorter and he was shorter. Munkustrap slipped around the yard undetected. He had told Misto why he needed an appearance change but he had made sure Misto knew not to tell anyone. Munkustrap met up with Jerrie and Teazer in their planned meeting spot.

"Who are ya?" Jerrie asked, frowning as he saw Munkustrap. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"It's me," Munkustrap snapped.

"Jeez, Misto did a good job," Teazer said, walking around Munkustrap. "Darn ya look cute, Munk!" Munkustrap's cheeks heated up a little and he gave an embarrassed cough.

"Okay, let's go," Munkustrap sighed.

They walked through Macavity's lair, Munkustrap walking behind Jerrie and Teazer.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer," They all stopped and looked as Macavity came up to them. Macavity eyed Munkustrap.

"Who is this?" Macavity asked.

"Mutt," Jerrie answered. "E bet us ta a heist," Munkustrap looked at Jerrie.

"Diamond earrings," Teazer sighed. Macavity nodded, looking at Munkustrap.

"So, Mutt," Macavity said. Munkustrap looked at him. "Why did you get into stealing?"

"My brother was killed when I was younger and our mum blamed me and kicked me out," Munkustrap lied easily. "Steal to survive," Macavity nodded.

"What's your game?"

"Anything really," Munkustrap grinned. "But I like expensive art, and the occasional human drawing that looks really good," Macavity smirked.

"Jerrie, Teazer, go on," Macavity snapped at them. They nodded and walked off, leaving the new look Munkustrap with Macavity. Macavity looked Munkustrap up and down.

"I have something you might like to see," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded. He followed Macavity done the winding stone hallways until they stopped in front of a certain door.

"We have our own talented artist," Macavity told Munkustrap smugly. He opened the door. Munkustrap blinked when he saw Cori sitting on the floor under a window seat, papers surrounding him. Cori looked at them before sighing and looking back down. Macavity motioned for Munkustrap to go in. He did so. Macavity and Munkustrap both walked towards Cori. Munkustrap hesitantly reached out, picking up a piece of paper. It was a drawing of him, standing on the tyre. Munkustrap set it back down. Macavity was looking around the drawings, examining them.

"Good, none of Tugger," Macavity muttered before walking back to the door. Munkustrap followed.

"You stay," Macavity told him. Munkustrap looked back at Cori. "Talk to him about art, he'll probably like that,"

"I'll be back later," Macavity yawned before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Cori looked up at the average built Tom standing the door, his sleek black gold tinged fur shining in the light.

"Go away," Cori spat at him before looking back to his drawings. Cori growled in annoyance as the Tom walked over to him and sat near him.

"Cori," Cori's ear twitched at the sound of his name, which he was sure Macavity never mentioned.

"What do you want?" Cori snapped, looking at him.

"It's me, Cori," The Tom said. Cori frowned. He was certain he had never seen this Tom in his life.

"It's Munkustrap," Cori's eyes widened.

"Jerrie," Cori muttered bitterly. The new look Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"You made them swear not to tell Tugger, you didn't make them swear not to tell me," Munkustrap told him. Cori moved forward, quickly collapsing against Munkustrap.

"I was so stupid," Cori whispered. Munkustrap hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for hurting Tugger…but it was the only way," Cori mumbled. Munkustrap rubbed his back.

"It wasn't the only way, Cori," Munkustrap told him. Cori pulled back to look at him.

"You could have told me what Macavity had threatened you with, we would have kept both you and Tugger safe," Cori shook his head, pulling away from Munkustrap and sitting on the window seat, staring out once more.

"No…he would have gotten me anyway," Cori sighed. "At least this way Tugger is alive and I can live knowing that he's not hurt…well, hurt physically," Munkustrap closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"We'll get you out, Cori," Munkustrap promised him. Cori shook his head.

"Don't, Munkustrap," Cori sighed. Munkustrap stood up, walking over to him. Cori looked up.

"Whether you are going to come with me willingly or not, I'm going to get you out of here and take you back to the yard," Munkustrap promised him. Cori looked up and gulped. Just by looking at Munkustrap's face, he knew he wasn't lying.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hehe, Munkustrap got a makeover :P

The storm actually wasn't as bad as it was thought it was going to be…but it has been raining for the last three days and it's so damn humid, ah to live in a state which has ever changing weather, sheesh.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Not so warm a welcome

Cori lay on the mattress, Macavity curled up behind him. Macavity had walked in a few hours ago, sending Munkustrap AKA Mutt from the room. Macavity wrapped his arm around Cori's waist, pulling him closer to him.

"Sleep, Cori," Macavity murmured in Cori's ear. Cori rolled over, facing Macavity. Macavity's half aware silver eyes were on him. They looked soft, like they used to. Macavity yawned, his warm breath rushing against Cori's face. He reached up, rubbing Cori's head fur back into place. Macavity pulled his paw back, resting it beside his head. Macavity's eyes finally closed. Cori closed his eyes as well. He remembered the first time he and Macavity had well…the day they went together.

_Cori and Macavity ran past the river, laughing. _

"_Did you see Skimbleshanks face?" Macavity laughed. Cori laughed as well, running to their tree. Macavity leapt onto Cori and they started wrestling._

"_I'm so gonna win!"_

"_Pfft, as if, Cori!" _

"_I can win!" _

"_Nah uh," _

_Macavity slammed Cori's back onto the ground, making sure it didn't hurt him. _

"_Ah ha, told you I'd win," Macavity growled playfully, pinning Cori's wrists to the grass beside his head, while sitting on him at the same time. Cori just laughed, the small fluffy kitten trying to wriggle his way out from under Macavity._

"_No you don't," Macavity laughed, making sure Cori didn't get out._

"_I won, what do I get?" Macavity asked. Cori just laughed._

"_Anything," The young Cori laughed. Macavity tilted his head before leaning down, claiming Cori's lips. Macavity pulled away, letting Cori's wrists go but still sitting on his stomach. Cori just stared at him, stunned. Macavity wouldn't say sorry, kissing Cori had been his prize. _

"_W-What?" Cori stammered. Macavity just looked at him, pressing his paws against Cori's chest. _

"_I always wanted to do that," Macavity told him sheepishly, smiling. Cori smiled, reaching up and kissing Macavity once more. Macavity rolled beside Cori, grabbing Cori and pulling him against him, still continuing the kiss. Macavity's paw gently rested on Cori's hip before travelling down his leg. Cori purred madly against Macavity's lips. Macavity rolled Cori onto his back, pulling away from Cori's lips and perching up to look at Cori. Cori tried to kiss him again. Macavity just nuzzled him, his paw resting on Cori's thigh. Cori looked at him, biting his lip._

"_I'll be gentle," Macavity whispered to him, kissing his lips once more. Cori nodded, opening his legs slightly. Macavity gave a chuckle, moving down and moving Cori's legs apart further._

"_I need more room, gorgeous," Macavity told him. Macavity moved in between Cori's legs and looked at him. Cori was looking nervous._

"_It's alright, Cori," Macavity told him. "I'll stop," Cori shook his head, smiling at Macavity._

"_No," Cori told him, reaching and taking Macavity's paw. Macavity gently reached down, kissing Cori's soft and slightly pudgy stomach. He was still to lose the minimal kitten fat he had…but he wasn't fat, not at all. Cori squirmed slightly, laughing. Macavity smiled._

"_Are you sure?" Macavity asked. Cori nodded. Macavity kissed Cori's stomach once more. The next ten minutes were a blur for Cori, all he knew was small pain, before pleasure, Macavity murmuring lovingly and reassuringly to him and Cori's loud purring, blocking out most of the noises._

Cori sighed and rolled over, turning his back to Macavity. That was the old Macavity, the new one…well, he was ruthless, mean, and he didn't care if you were in pain or not.

Munkustrap looked around the hallways, looking for Macavity. He had a grip on Cori's paw, pulling him along the hallways. Cori's breath suddenly caught in his throat, the fur at the back of his neck suddenly standing on end, his legs trembling.

"Munk," Cori whispered. "He knows,"

"I knew something was off with you," Macavity hissed as he appeared. Munkustrap suddenly found himself shoved against the wall, Cori's paw wrenched away from his. Macavity muttered under his breath and Munkustrap gasped in pain. Cori watched from where he was pressed against the opposite wall. He watched as Munkustrap was returned to his original self.

"Now, what are you doing here, brother?" Macavity hissed, keeping Munkustrap pressed against the wall.

"Getting Cori away from you," Munkustrap hissed. Macavity bared his teeth, drawing out his claw and raising it. Cori ran forward, latching onto Macavity's back and wrapping his arms tightly around Macavity's throat. Macavity snarled, grabbing Cori and throwing him over his shoulder. Cori was slammed against the brick wall and fell into a heap below it. Macavity's eyes widened and he quickly fell to Cori's side, running his paw down Cori's side.

"Cori," Macavity mumbled. Munkustrap quickly shoved Macavity backed, picking up Cori and bolting down the hallway and out of Macavity's lair.

Munkustrap walked beside Cori as they got back to the yard. It was the early morning, when everyone was awake. They all stared at Cori as he and Munkustrap walked through the yard. Cori looked to Munkustrap.

"Thank you," Cori whispered. Munkustrap placed a paw on Cori's shoulder before walking over to Demeter. Cori looked around the yard, his green eyes were searching for one cat. He ignored every hard stare and glare, every dirty look he received from everyone. His green eyes met a pair of dull brown eyes. Cori slowly walked over to Tugger and he sat opposite him.

"I'm sorry," Cori whispered, looking at Tugger. Munkustrap winced when he heard the sound of a loud slap. He looked and saw Tugger was resting his paw back on his lap while Cori's head was turned sideways.

Cori blinked, slowly turning his head back to look at Tugger, ignoring the stinging from the slap on his left cheek. Tugger looked at him before pulling Cori into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Cori whispered into Tugger's black fur. "I'm so so sorry,"

"I know…but don't do that to me again," Tugger murmured. Cori nodded against Tugger's shoulder.

"You have no idea how sorry I am, Tugs," Cori murmured, clutching onto his mane. "But I couldn't bear to see you hurt, I just couldn't live knowing you were hurt or killed because of me," Tugger buried his nose into Cori's neck, inhaling his cinnamon scent.

"Stay with me," Tugger whispered. "We can fight together," Cori closed his eyes, nodding against Tugger's shoulder.

Tugger watched as Cori slept in their den.

"Hey, Tugs," Tugger looked around as Munkustrap walked in.

"How is he?" Munkustrap asked, nodding to Cori.

"He keeps waking up…nightmares," Tugger sighed. Munkustrap looked at him.

"He never stopped loving you," Munkustrap told Tugger. Tugger looked back at him. "The whole reason he left was to protect you," Munkustrap murmured. "He knew that Macavity would come back and get him…he thought he could handle it if he knew you were alive," Tugger closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Take care of him, Tugger," Munkustrap said quietly. "Though he may have broken your heart, he only did it to save your life," Tugger nodded and Munkustrap left the den. Tugger crawled over to Cori as he heard Cori whimpering again. Tugger curled around Cori.

"Shh, Cori, it's alright," Tugger murmured in his ear. Cori rolled over, his green eyes opening a little to look at him.

"Tugger?" Cori whispered. Tugger pressed his nose against Cori's, getting a small smile from Cori.

"Yes, gorgeous, it's me," Cori smiled and snuggled against Tugger. Tugger pulled Cori into his arms.

"You're safe, Cori," Tugger murmured into his ear. "It's going to be okay now," Cori pawed at Tugger's mane in his peaceful sleep.

"L-Love you," Cori mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too," Tugger smiled, rubbing Cori's cheek.

Cori walked across the yard quietly, his head lowered. He was still being glared at, even though Munkustrap had given the Jellicles the reason why he had left like that. Cori yelped as he was shoved aside and sent tumbling into a junk pile. Cori wearily looked up from where he had landed, sprawled out, at the bottom of the junk pile. Alonzo, Cassandra, Asparagus Jr and an outsider, Victor, towered over him. Victor wasn't really part of the tribe, but he was around often enough that it wasn't unusual to see him. Cori looked up, his eyes wide.

"Get out of here you traitor," Alonzo spat. Cori wiped Alonzo's spit from his face with disgust. Cori tried to get to his feet but was kicked back. Cori winced as junk dug into his spine. Cori crossed his legs calmly, looking up at the four that stared down at him with hate.

_Tantomile…some help?_

'_On our way,'_

Cori blinked. Alonzo bent down, grabbing Cori's chest fur and yanking him off the ground.

"I never thought you'd betray Munkustrap like this," Cori hissed at Alonzo. Alonzo snarled and Cassandra dragged her claws down Cori's back, making him yowl loudly in pain. Victor and Asparagus grabbed Cori's arms. Cori glanced at Asparagus, panting.

"H-How is Jelly going to take to this?" Cori panted, pain tearing down his back. Asparagus just twisted Cori's wrist cruelly in reply, making him scream in pain as the bone snapped.

"Chill out, Asp," Victor laughed. "They'll hear," Cori glared at Alonzo.

"O-One thing y-you didn't count on," Cori whispered, his head spinning with the pain from his broken wrist.

"Yeah, what?"

"I can fight with my feet," Cori hissed, before using Victor and Asparagus as leverage, grabbing them and flipping back, kicking Alonzo in the chin in the process. Alonzo went flying back. Cori managed to get loose before Cassandra gripped his tail, dragging him back. Cori flipped onto his back, trying to kick her but Victoria kicked him swiftly across the jaw, dazing him. Alonzo sat up, rubbing his jaw, glaring at Cori. Cori's head was turning side to side as he blinked, trying to clear the dazed feeling. Alonzo pulled Cori up once more, Asparagus and Victor grabbing Cori's arms and forcing them behind his back. Cori screamed out in pain as Asparagus twisted his broken wrist.

"Get the hell off of him!" Alonzo was tackled away from Cori and Cori slumped slightly, but was still help up by Asparagus and Victor. Cori heard hissing and snarling before the grips on his arms were released.

"Get back to your dens and stay there until I deal with you!" Cori dimly heard Munkustrap yell. Cori looked up, his vision blurry from the pain. He felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Damn savages," Cori heard Mungojerrie hissed.

"Munk, what are you going to do to them?" Cori heard Tantomile hiss angrily.

"Cori," Tugger's voice murmured in his ear before lips pressed against Cori's neck. Cori gave a small pained groan as Tugger lifted him from the ground.

"It's alright, Cori," Tugger murmured to him. "It's okay now,"

Macavity watched the scene from the top of a junk pile. He saw Munkustrap pacing around angrily, his hackles on end, his tail puffed up…he was pissed. Jerrie had his arm wrapped around Tantomile's waist, trying to calm the seething queen. Tugger was sitting on the ground with Cori, holding him. Macavity watched as Tugger lifted Cori from the ground and carried him in the direction of Jenny's den. Macavity frowned before disappearing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hm, what is Macavity thinking? Poor Cori…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Gus's admission

Cori slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the infirmary that was certain. His head was on a pillow, his body from just below his shoulders to his waist was bandaged, his left wrist splinted. He lay back down and sighed. Cori could hear Jenny outside, trying to be quiet but not succeeding.

"I don't give a damn, Jelly!" Cori's green eyes widened, that was new of Jenny.

"Skimble and I practically raised Cori and Tantomile, I will not let your idiotic, hormone fuelled mate attack my son!"

"He's a traitor, Jenny!" Jelly bit back.

"He fell in love, which is not a crime!" Jenny said heatedly. "And he and Macavity ended it a long time ago,"

"Macavity does not seem to think so,"

"Well, Cori does…and he's quite happy with Tugger!" Jenny snapped. "So stay away from my boy!"

"He isn't your son, Jenny!" Jelly screeched. Cori flinched.

"He's as good as, he was the first kitten we took in…we raised him, watched him grow, helped him with every kitten need he had," Jenny told Jelly. "Skimble and I love Cori as if he was one of own, so don't you dare say he isn't my son, because he is more my child then Electra and Etcetera are yours!" Cori slowly sat up, looking at the den entrance. Jenny stormed in and stopped, looking at Cori.

"D-Did you just hear all of that?" Jenny asked flustered. Cori nodded.

"I'm sorry," Cori whispered. Jenny quickly went to his side, hugging him gently.

"For what, dear?"

"For causing you and Jelly to fight," Cori mumbled against her shoulder.

"No, it wasn't your fault, dear," Jenny reassured him. "Jellylorum was just being narrow minded." Cori closed his eyes, holding onto Jenny tightly. Jenny rubbed the back of his head softly.

"D-Do you really count me as your son?" Cori whispered a few moments later.

"Of course, sweetie, both you and Tantomile I consider my kittens," Jenny told him. "Skimble does as well," Jenny told him, straightening Cori and wiping away a stray tear. Jenny leaned forward, kissing Cori's forehead. She got to her feet and started tidying the infirmary before she was called out. Cori lay back down, closing his eyes once more.

"Hey there," Cori opened his eyes and smiled at Tugger.

"Hi," Cori murmured. Tugger gently rubbed Cori's chest. Cori sighed.

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked gently. Cori nodded, resting his paw on Tugger's. Tugger looked at him. Cori looked back.

"T-Thanks," Cori told him. "For saving me," Tugger laughed lightly, leaning down and kissing Cori.

"What did I tell you?" Tugger asked. "We're in this together…I won't let you get hurt!" Cori smiled, moving his head so it was resting on Tugger's thigh. Tugger rubbed Cori's head.

They stayed like that for a while, until Munkustrap poked his head in.

"Oh, hey, Cori," Munkustrap said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my back is on fire," Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"I'm dealing with them now…Tugs, can I get your help?" Tugger nodded, gently grabbing Cori's paw.

"I'll be back soon," Tugger murmured, kissing him. Cori moved his head back onto the pillow and watched as Tugger walked from the den. Cori sighed and closed his eyes once more, falling into an uneasy sleep.

He woke up a few hours later, it was just turning night. Cori sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"J-Jenny?" Cori rasped, his back and wrist burning furiously.

"She had to go out for a little while," Cori turned around quickly and regretted it as pain seared up his back, making him yowl loudly. Cori fell back and was caught by a pair of shaking paws.

"Easy there," Cori blinked and looked up, seeing Gus hovering above him. Cori slowly sat up and turned around, looking at Gus. Gus was sitting on a cushion, staring at him sympathetically. Cori crawled over to sit beside Gus. Gus gently took one of Cori's paws in his own shaking one. Gus gently rubbed the side of Cori's face.

"Stupid son-in-law," Gus murmured, looking at Cori's broken left wrist. Cori gave a weak smile.

"You are not a traitor, Coricopat," Gus told him. Cori looked at him. "Love can sometimes be for worse, can't it?" Cori gave a small nod. Gus drew him closer, letting Cori rest against his side.

"Love is painful sometimes," Gus continued. Cori nodded in agreement. "But sometimes it is the most wonderful thing," Cori smiled, turning his head into Gus's soft, but ragged, fur. Gus wrapped both of his scrawny arms around Cori, holding him close. Cori was dozing off on Gus when Gus started talking again, stroking the side of Cori's face.

"You were always such a special one," Gus murmured, thinking Cori was asleep. "Jenny and Skimble did not know whether or not to take you in after…well," Gus sighed. Gus looked at Cori. Cori's eyes were closed and he was drifting between asleep and awake.

"Two months before you and your sister turned up at the gates, we had a visit from a mysterious cat," Gus murmured, remembering.

_It was a cold and stormy day¸ which surprised the Jellicles since it was supposed to be spring. The rain had momentarily stopped, so the Jellicles decided to venture from their dens, just for a little while. The kittens; Munkustrap, Tugger, Macavity, Alonzo, Demeter and Bombalurina ran across the yard, jumping in puddles, oblivious to their parents pleading with them not to. _

"_Aww, Mac!" Munkustrap whined as his older brother, Macavity, pushed him into a puddle. Gus smiled at the sight of the drenched Munkustrap, his fur a dark gray now instead of its normal brilliant silver. Macavity stuck his tongue out at Munkustrap and ran to terrorise Tugger, who saw Macavity coming and ran for it, sprinting towards Deuteronomy._

"_Daddddy!" Tugger wailed, running and hugging Deuteronomy's leg, pouting as Macavity slowed to a stop. Deuteronomy chuckled, patting Tugger's head. Little Stella was sitting in Bustopher's arms, looking around at the yard. The cute little black and white queen rolled over to lie on her back in Bustopher's lap, tilting her head back so it was hanging over Bustopher's knees. Bustopher smiled at her and rubbed her stomach. _

_Gus looked at his daughter, Jelly and her new mate, Asparagus, who were talking to Jennyanydots and her new mate, Skimbleshanks…they were all so young, but Gus knew how much the young Gumbie cat wanted kittens. Munkustrap waddled over to Gus, his fur hanging wet and limp from his body._

"_Come here you," Gus chuckled, grabbing Munkustrap and pulling him onto his lap, grooming him. _

"_Aw, Gus," Munkustrap whined, his cheeks burning red as Demeter and Bombalurina giggled as they watched him being groomed._

"_I'd rather you didn't get a cold, fluff ball," Munkustrap looked over his shoulder at Gus and pouted. _

"_Hehe," _

"_Oh, shush, Tugger," Munkustrap growled as his little brother sat at Gus's feet. Tugger pointed and giggled once more._

"_Hey, Mac," Munkustrap called teasingly. Tugger whimpered and ran back to Deuteronomy, hiding behind his legs. Deuteronomy stiffened suddenly, looking towards the gates._

"_Get the kits, take them inside," Deuteronomy called. Gus looked towards the gates, watching as a tall, sleek black queen kit sauntered towards them. Jenny and Skimble grabbed the kittens, running them inside. Gus kept Munkustrap on his knee, sitting and watching the Queen. Her eyes were metallic silver. She stopped before Deuteronomy. Gus stood up, carrying Munkustrap over. Munkustrap eyed the Queen wearily. She looked at him and he bared his small fangs._

"_Relax, Munkustrap," The Queen spoke, her voice echo-y, which made a shiver run down Gus's spine. The mysterious queen looked back to Deuteronomy._

"_In two months, two kittens will be born and deserted at your gates," The Queen told him. "The twins will be mystics, always bonded," Deuteronomy blinked. Munkustrap leaned closer to the Queen, intrigued. _

"_However, the Tom of the pair will be more special than his sister," Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap, resting a paw on his head. Munkustrap looked at his father._

"_Two of your sons will love him, one will hurt him, the other will save him," Munkustrap looked back to the mysterious queen. _

"_However, in the time the mystic is in the yard, he will bring pain and death to you all, though he may not mean it," The Queen sighed heavily. "His death will be only way your tribe can be free," Deuteronomy blinked._

"_You cannot expect us to kill him," Deuteronomy said. The Queen shook her head._

"_Love him, care for him," The Queen told Deuteronomy. "But when his time comes, only his love will be able to save him from the pain he is always suffering," _

"_Can we save him from his fate?" Gus asked, making Munkustrap look back at him._

"_It is uncertain," The Queen sighed. "He is something we have never encountered before, and will never encounter again," The Queen looked at Munkustrap, gently stroking his silver cheek. _

"_You will play a large role in his life…though you will never be loved by him," The Queen murmured to Munkustrap. _

"_Remember, Deuteronomy…only his true love can stop his pain," And with that, the Queen disappeared, leaving the two baffled Toms and the confused kitten behind. _

Gus looked at Cori, who was breathing evenly as he lay curled into Gus's side. Gus ran his paw down Cori's side.

"Two months later, you and your sister were found at the front of the yard." Gus looked at Cori.

_Gus had been walking with Deuteronomy when Skimble suddenly yelled for them. Deuteronomy and Gus ran to the gate, finding Skimble cradling a brown calico kitten in each arm._

"_I found them out here," The young rail-way cat said, looking at Deuteronomy and Gus in amazement. Gus watched as Deuteronomy reached for one, picking him up and looking into his large green eyes._

"_What's your name?" Deuteronomy asked him softly._

"_C-Coricopat," The kitten whimpered. _

"_What's your sister's name?"_

"_Tantomile," Gus looked over Deuteronomy's shoulder at the small kitten. The small kitten was curled belly-up in Deuteronomy's arms, his fur sleek and smooth, his large green eyes were so innocent as they looked up at Gus. Gus blinked, staring at the kitten in amazement._

_Was this kitten really going to cause so much trouble?_

_Was this kitten going to be forced to live a life of pain and heartbreak?_

"_Deuteronomy?" Gus questioned. Deuteronomy looked down at the kitten who yawned largely, snuggling into Deuteronomy's fur. Deuteronomy was quiet._

"_Sir?" Deuteronomy and Gus looked at Skimble, who still held the female twin. Tantomile was snuggled into Skimble's arms, her small arms wrapped around Skimble's neck._

"_J-Jenny and I…we were discussing havin' our own kittens," Skimble said. "But so far, we're havin' no luck," Deuteronomy blinked._

"_We can take these little ones in and raise them well," Deuteronomy nodded._

"_I should go ask Jenny first," Skimble said sheepishly before running off with Tantomile still in his arms. _

_Gus and Deuteronomy looked at Coricopat, who had fallen asleep in Deuteronomy's arms. Gus gently put his paw over Cori's forehead._

"_He's exhausted," Gus murmured, smiling slightly. Deuteronomy smiled as well. _

"_Poor kitten, he has no idea what his life is going to be like," Deuteronomy sighed._

"_We'll keep an eye on him, Deut," Gus told him. "Make sure he's treated well, that he's shown love," _

"_We can not interfere with him and his loves," Deuteronomy warned Gus. "Unfortunately, little Cori will have to deal with that himself," Deuteronomy sighed. Gus nodded. Skimble came back with Jenny, his face alight. Jenny looked at the kitten in Deuteronomy's arms, cooing and taking Cori from him. Cori blinked and looked up into the new face._

"_Look at the little sweet-heart," Jenny cooed, rubbing her nose against Cori's. Cori smiled and hugged Jenny, his small arms wrapping around her neck. Jenny looked at Deuteronomy and smiled largely before walking off with Skimble. _

"_Only his true love can stop his pain," Gus recited, sighing sadly. _

"_And who that will be…only time will tell," Deuteronomy said, patting Gus's shoulder before walking off._

Gus looked back at Cori, leaning forward and softly nuzzling Cori's head.

"You're such a sweet Tom…but your destiny has not been fulfilled yet, I am afraid," Cori gave a murmur, rolling and nudging Gus's shoulder. Gus gently laid him out again as Tugger walked in.

"How is he?" Tugger asked, smiling and settling beside Cori.

"He's just fine, Tugger," Gus said, smiling. Tugger looked down at Cori before looking back up at Gus.

"Gus, your daughter and son-in-law hate Cori…why don't you?" Tugger questioned. Gus frowned.

"It's a long story, Tugger," Gus told him. Tugger frowned, Gus had never been one to shy away from telling a story, no matter how long it was.

"But Cori had managed to make his way into my heart the moment I saw him," Gus smiled. "Such a cute little kitten," Gus got up and tottered towards the door.

"Such a shame his life is filled with pain…with more to come," Tugger looked at Gus's back, shocked as he heard Gus utter that.

"Gus?" Tugger called. No answer. Gus was gone, or he was refusing to respond. Tugger looked back to Cori and curled up beside him, pressing his nose against Cori's.

"Tugger, your nose is cold," Cori whinged, opening his eyes. Tugger laughed, pressing his nose harder against Cori's. Cori responded by licking his nose.

"Very nice," Tugger laughed, pulling Cori against him. Cori closed his eyes as he and Tugger dozed off.

Cori had heard both of Gus's stories and one phrase echoed in his mind.

_Only his true love can stop his pain._

'But how?' Cori couldn't help but wonder. 'How could Tugger save Cori from whatever pain he was in when Cori himself didn't know how he was in pain…and why he was in pain?'

Cori sighed and inhaled Tugger's scent, which calmed him. Cori fell into a deep sleep, being held onto by Tugger.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Okay, I have no idea where that came from, it just kinda happened :S

Tell me if you're okay with this turn of events?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Mysterious visit

Cori lowered his head, pressing his small ears flat against his skull before covering his ears with his paws. He could Deuteronomy yelling, which was something he had never done…which was why it was sort of scaring Cori. Munkustrap had gone to Deuteronomy for advice about what to do with Cassandra, Victor, Alonzo and Asparagus and Deuteronomy had stormed to the yard in response, a bewildered Munkustrap running after him to keep up. Cori looked up as he felt another set of paws rest lightly on his, which were still pressed tightly against his ears. Tugger was smiling at him softly, his own ears pressed flat. Cori snuggled against Tugger's chest, paws still over ears.

He had gotten released from the infirmary two days ago, but Jenny was still going to check up on him regularly. Tugger pulled Cori's paws away from his ears.

"Dad's done screaming," Tugger murmured, kissing Cori's paws. Cori shuddered.

"I've never heard him yell like that," Cori said, looking at the den entrance.

"Either have I," Tugger told him. "Even when Macavity got banished, Dad never yelled," Tugger noticed the slightly stiffening when Cori heard Macavity's name. Tugger sighed, pulling Cori over to their new nest, which was the top of a wooden crate with a few centimetres on the sides and the top was covered by a soft, large, fluffy pillow. It had been Tugger's surprise for Cori when Cori had been released from the infirmary.

Tugger sat beside Cori, rubbing his back, which had thankfully healed.

"I love you, Cori," Tugger whispered in his ear. Cori turned his head, his lips meeting Tugger's. The kiss grew in passion and soon Cori was lying on his back on the cushion, Tugger kissing his neck. Cori purred madly, his tail flicking quickly. Tugger moved down and stopped.

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked. Cori nodded. Tugger kissed his stomach and gently moved Cori's legs to suit what he would need. Afterwards, Cori lay curled up in Tugger's arms, content.

He was with the one who loved him.

The next day, Cori walked out of the den, his limbs aching a little. The yard was empty, it was still early. Cori frowned when he saw Deuteronomy sitting on the tyre, looking at the gates. Cori walked up to him, sitting beside him. Deuteronomy looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Coricopat, how are you feeling?" Deuteronomy asked, taking Cori's splinted wrist and looking at him.

"I'm better," Cori answered. Deuteronomy smiled and nodded.

"Good," Deuteronomy murmured, looking back to the gates.

"Who are you waiting for, sir?" Cori asked. Deuteronomy sighed.

"A very mysterious Queen who has visited us twice before," He murmured.

"You mean the Queen that predicted my birth?" Cori asked. Deuteronomy looked at him, shocked.

"H-How did you know?"

"Gus looked after me the other night…he thought I was asleep," Deuteronomy sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, the Queen who predicted everything about you," Deuteronomy answered. Cori frowned as a thought suddenly hit him.

"Wait, you said she had been here twice?" Cori asked, confused. Deuteronomy nodded.

"She came when Tugger was born," Deuteronomy murmured.

_It was an autumn afternoon when the Rum Tum Tugger was born. Deuteronomy had been sitting outside as Jenny helped his mate, Grizabella, through the birth process. Munkustrap was sitting in his lap, waiting for news on his new sibling. _

"_You're going to be a big brother now, Munk," Deuteronomy murmured to his then youngest. Munkustrap looked at him, smiling brightly, his extremely fluffy fur being blown about by the wind. Deuteronomy looked up, watching as Macavity growled and tried to pounce a butterfly. _

"_Deuteronomy, you can come in now," The young gumbie cat called for him. Deuteronomy stood up, taking Munkustrap with him. Macavity trotted in after them. Deuteronomy set Munkustrap down and Munkustrap tumbled over to his new brother. He smiled at the kitten in Grizabella's arms._

"_No more, Deuteronomy," Grizabella told him, exhausted. "No more after him," Deuteronomy nodded, looking at the kitten who was writhing and mewling loudly, high pitched._

"_Rum Tum Tugger," Deuteronomy said. _

"_Rums!" Munkustrap chirped happily from the side. Grizabella smiled at Munkustrap, who was her favourite, always her favourite. _

"_Dork," Macavity piped up. Grizabella glared at him. Macavity just smiled at her. _

"_Wait, you can't go in there!" Deuteronomy stood in front of his mate and kittens when he heard Jenny's cry. _

_A mysterious black queen slid through the den entrance. _

"_What are you doing here?" Deuteronomy asked calmly._

"_I came to warn you of your sons fates," The Queen said calmly. Deuteronomy flinched._

"_W-What do you mean?" The Queen ignored Grizabella._

"_These three will be your last," The Queen spoke. "And in no particular order,"_

"_One will reach great heights, and will be greatly respected and loved," Grizabella looked at Munkustrap. She knew that would be him. _

"_One will break hearts until he finds his true love, which he will then go through his own heartbreak…a couple of times, while trying to win his love over,"_

"_The last of your sons will be evil," Deuteronomy hissed. How dare she say that?_

"_But he will be greatly respected, and feared, by everyone…including you," The Queen continued, nodding to Deuteronomy. _

"_However, two of your sons will be connected by another, the one they both give their heart to," The Queen sighed and closed her eyes. "It is unclear for now who that will be…but I shall return closer to the time the kitten is due," And with that the Queen drifted from the den. Deuteronomy looked at Grizabella in shock. She held Tugger close to her chest with one arm and Munkustrap close to her side with the other. Deuteronomy looked back at the empty doorway. That was creepy._

Cori blinked in surprise.

"She predicted Macavity becoming evil?"

"Yes," Deuteronomy murmured. "But at the time, I had no idea which son would become which," Cori nodded.

Deuteronomy stiffened suddenly.

"She's here," He sighed, standing up. Cori remained sitting on the tyre beside him as the Queen drifted towards them. Cori blinked.

That was the Queen who had predicted his life, his destiny. The Queen looked at him.

"Coricopat," She sighed. Cori nodded. She looked him up and down.

"I told you to care for him, to love him," She said coldly, looking back at Deuteronomy.

"We did," Deuteronomy answered.

"Then why is he like that?"

"Because a group attacked me," Cori answered quickly.

"But you were saved by Tugger," The Queen said. Cori nodded, confused. She sighed and looked at Deuteronomy before looking at Cori.

"I'm afraid your pain is about to get a lot worse," The Queen told Cori. Cori stiffened.

"Physical, mental and emotional pain will soon affect you, will soon tear you apart,"

"And only your true love can save you,"

"How can Tugger save me?" Cori asked, scared.

"Is he your true love?" The Queen asked, her silver eyes staring straight at him, looking through him.

"Y-Yes," Cori stammered, shocked by the questioned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hm, I don't think you are," The Queen told him.

"I am, I love Tugger more than anything!" Cori burst out. Deuteronomy gently patted Cori's head, trying to calm him. Cori looked up at Deuteronomy.

"Calm yourself," Deuteronomy murmured to him. Cori nodded and looked back at the queen.

"The one who hurt you will return for you," The Queen spoke. Cori flinched. Deuteronomy sat beside Cori, pulling him against him as Cori trembled. "But your love will be affected as well,"

"No," Cori whispered. Deuteronomy held Cori tighter.

"However, you will suffer the most pain," Cori closed his eyes.

"You and your love, and your past lover will receive a shock as well," The Queen's lips pulled into a smile.

"But it will still cause you pain…even after the largest amount of physical pain has passed, you will still be in pain, this time physical, emotional and mental,"

"What's going to happen to me?" Cori whispered.

"That I can not say…only it's very soon," The Queen looked at Cori.

"If all goes to plan, I shall see you again in three months time," And with that she drifted away.

"Who is she?" Deuteronomy murmured. Cori just shook, burying his face into Deuteronomy's fur. He realised that Cori was there and gently rubbed his healed back.

"It'll be okay, Cori, it'll be okay," Cori nodded and stumbled back to his den, shocked and scared senseless.

Two weeks later, Cori was heading back to his den after Jenny checked over him. He stopped when he heard Tugger singing happily to himself in their den. Cori stopped and listened, smiling.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

Cori walked into the den.

"Very sweet, Tugger," Cori murmured, nuzzling the back of Tugger's neck. Tugger chuckled and turned around, pulling the smaller Tom against him.

"What did Jenny say?" Tugger asked, kissing Cori's cheek.

"All healed," Cori smiled.

"And about you feeling sick?" Tugger questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"She said it was probably just a bug," Cori shrugged. Tugger smiled, pulling Cori against him and holding him close in his arms. Cori wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck and Tugger kept his arms wrapped around the small of Cori's back. They slowly turned in a circle, dancing with one another as they gazed into each other's eyes…but Cori couldn't shake off the nervous feeling in his stomach.

Tantomile came by the next morning to see her brother, she hadn't really spoken to him for a while…well, spoken to him like they used to speak to each other, conversations that went on for hours and such.

"Cori?" Tantomile asked as she poked her head into Tugger's den. She froze and her dark green eyes widened, her nose twitching. She bolted from the den. She ran to Munkustrap, who was sitting on the tyre, Demeter lying beside him.

"Munkustrap!" Tantomile cried, running toward him.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked worriedly, seeing how panicked Tantomile's face looked.

"T-Tugger's and Cori's den, it's completely messed up and there's blood!" Tantomile rushed. "Macavity's scent is all over the place!" Munkustrap just blinked, still trying to comprehend everything.

"Munk," Tantomile whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Macavity's taken Cori and Tugger,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Heaven by Bryan Adams…

Uh-oh…Cori and Tugger are in trouble!

Oh and I forgot to say, updating will slow down next week, because my mum has decided she needs to take the lap-top to work with her for some reason, which means when I'm home because I'm on holidays…I can't write! And not to mention she's getting pissed about how much time I spend on here, which actually much…I'm not on facebook, I'm writing and being creative but nooo, I still can't do that…*growl*

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Very unusual

Tantomile shivered, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she watched Munkustrap talking to Alonzo. It had been three days since Cori and Tugger had been taken. She frowned suddenly, looking down at her stomach…there was a small bulge. Tantomile was confused. She was still to, uh, mate for the first time, so there was no chance she could be pregnant. But still…Tantomile got up and walked to Jenny's den.

Cori slowly opened his eyes, looking around.

"T-Tugger?" Cori whimpered. He remembered being in the den, dancing slowly with Tugger when they had heard a dark snarl. The next thing he knew, he was being grabbed and pulled away from Tugger as Tugger was lunged at by three hench-cats. Cori had struggled furiously in Macavity's grip. He had watched as Tugger was clawed across the face, which made him fall and hit his head. Then Cori was knocked unconscious.

Cori looked up when he heard the door open. He scrambled towards the large Maine coon when he was thrown into the room. Cori grabbed Tugger's mane, burying his head into his chest.

"Tugs," Cori whispered. "Tugs, wake up," Tugger gave a low groan, he looked up and saw Cori, looking at him, scared. Tugger sat up, wincing as his muscles protested and wrapped his arms around the shivering Coricopat.

"It's okay," Tugger murmured in his ear. Cori shook his head.

"Tugger…I can't," Cori sobbed softly into his chest. Cori and Tugger both looked up as Macavity entered the room. Tugger pushed Cori behind him, protecting the smaller Tom with his own tall, lean body. Macavity just shoved the already wounded Tugger out of the way, grabbing Cori and pushing him against the wall. Cori closed his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. He was terrified…but usually he could hide it.

"What's wrong, little Cori?" Macavity asked scathingly.

"Let me go," Cori mumbled. Macavity shook his head, laughing as he nuzzled Cori's neck.

"Tug," Cori whimpered. Tugger growled, shakily pushing himself up. He tried to lunge at Macavity but found he couldn't.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Cori wailed. Macavity blinked.

"I can't just stop loving you, Cori," Macavity murmured, his silver eyes looking gentle again.

_It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on_

_So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't_  
_You're the only one I'd ever want_  
_I only wanna make it good_  
_So if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_  
_Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you_  
_Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through_  
_Please forgive me_  
_If I need ya like I do_  
_Please believe me_  
_Every word I say is true_  
_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_  
_Still feels like our best times are together_  
_Feels like the first touch_

_We're still gettin' closer baby_  
_Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on_  
_You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin_  
_I remember everything_  
_I remember all your moves_  
_I remember you_  
_I remember the nights ya know I still do_

_One thing I'm sure of_  
_Is the way we make love_  
_And the one thing I depend on_  
_Is for us to stay strong_  
_With every word and every breath I'm prayin'_  
_That's why I'm sayin'..._

Cori sobbed.

"I don't want you!" Cori yelled at him. Macavity's silver eyes hardened. "I love Tugger, not you!" Tugger cried out as Macavity dragged Cori from the room, slamming the door behind him. Tugger found himself able to move again. He ran at the door, ramming it. He could hear Cori's sobs and cries just on the other side of the door.

"Cori!" Tugger yelled, pounding on the door. He could hear Cori's pleading and he slid down the door, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Macavity," He froze when he heard Cori croak Macavity's name. Tugger snarled, pounding on the door again. The door burst open and Macavity threw the bloodied Cori in, panting. Cori huddled up, sobbing. Tugger wrapped his arms around Cori, pulling him away from Macavity. Cori buried his head into Tugger's mane. Macavity left the room, slamming the door behind him.

A few days later, Tugger held Cori in his arms. He startled when Cori suddenly pushed him away, crawling over to the corner and throwing up violently. Tugger went to his side, putting his paws on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked, worried. Cori shook his head, wrapping his arm around his stomach.

"No," Cori moaned, turning back to Tugger and resting his head against Tugger's chest.

Macavity walked in a little while later, his eyes catching sight of the Cori's sick in the corner.

"What happened?" Macavity asked, looking at Cori, who was asleep in Tugger's arms.

"He's sick!" Tugger hissed at him, holding Cori closer. Macavity left the room and returned moments later with a short, thin Queen. She knelt beside Cori's side and checked him over. She frowned, looking confused.

"H-Has he been nesting or eating a lot…or both?" The Queen asked Tugger. Tugger gave a small nod.

"What is it?" Macavity snapped.

"It's weird," The Queen murmured.

"What is?" Macavity growled.

"He's showing symptoms of…pregnancy, but that's impossible…not to mention there is no bulge but still…" The Queen said, looking back at Cori, who was still asleep in Tugger's arms. Macavity nodded, looking thoughtful.

"That's all," Macavity told the Queen. She nodded and left the room. Macavity walked out, closing the door. He went to a hench-cat, who looked at him.

"Go to the Jellicle junkyard, keep an eye on a Queen called Tantomile," Macavity ordered him. "Report back to me with any news at all," The hench-cat nodded and left. Macavity crossed his arms, thinking. He knew Tantomile and Cori had a bond…but how close a bond?

Tantomile looked at Jenny, shocked.

"But how, Jenny?" Tantomile gasped. "I haven't…I mean I'm still a…" Jenny gave her a small smile but looked confused.

"I don't know, dear." Jenny looked at Munkustrap, who was standing in the den with them. Tantomile reached up, taking Munkustrap's paw and pulling him down to sit beside her.

"Tants, this may sound…weird, but has your brother, um?" Munkustrap tried to ask, blushing furiously as he did.

"Yes, he and Tugger have…recently," Tantomile said smoothly. Munkustrap's blush grew.

"What are you thinking, Munkus?" Jenny asked.

"How deep Tantomile's and Cori's bond runs," Munkustrap told her, looking up at her. Jenny frowned.

"The Queen that predicted their births, she said Cori would be more special then his sister," Munkustrap tried. Jenny blinked, suddenly realised.

"You're thinking that Tantomile is carrying Cori's kittens?"

"Exactly,"

"How is that possible?" Tantomile piped up. "I haven't been getting any symptoms,"

"But he has," Jenny spoke up. Tantomile and Munkustrap both looked at her.

"That makes things a lot clearer," Jenny sighed. "Cori came to me before he and Tugger were taken, he said he had been throwing up a lot but eating heaps still,"

"Cravings," Tantomile murmured.

"And he'd been nesting," Jenny finished. Munkustrap looked at Tantomile, resting his paw on the small bulge in her stomach. She looked at him.

"This is going to be weird…but you are carrying your brother's and Tugger's kittens," Munkustrap told her softly. Tantomile smiled, looking at her stomach before her smile disappeared.

"Munk," Tantomile murmured. "Since these are somehow Cori's kittens, and since it's weird because he's a male and I'm somehow carrying his kittens," Tantomile murmured. "I've only noticed it…but could the kittens be Macavity's?" Munkustrap blinked.

"You know what he would have done to Cori as soon as he got him," Tantomile looked at Jenny. "How far along am I?"

Jenny looked shocked.

"I-I would have said maybe two weeks but since this is an…unusual situation, I'm not so sure anymore," Jenny told her. Tantomile nodded, looking at her stomach. She was happy…but now she was unsure. She was unsure if they kits she was carrying belonged to Tugger or Macavity and it was hard to know what to do. Munkustrap patted her paw and gave her slightly swollen stomach a small rub before standing up and leaving. Tantomile sighed, standing up. She'd have to go explain that she was carrying Cori's and Tugger's or Cori's and Macavity's kittens.

Macavity blinked as the hench-cat told him of what he had heard…even the hench-cat looked confused and shocked. Macavity dismissed the hench-cat and sat down, thinking.

Tantomile was somehow carrying Cori's kittens…but they didn't know if the kittens were also part Macavity or part Tugger. Macavity wanted the kittens to be his in a way, but then again he didn't want damn kittens.

He didn't want Tugger to be the father as well! He couldn't stand that pompous fur ball getting his Cori pregnant.

Macavity stood up, walking towards the room Tugger and Cori were in. He opened the door and looked at Tugger and Cori, both were asleep. Cori was asleep in Tugger's arms. Tugger's arms were wrapped around Cori protectively. Macavity slammed the door behind him, startling Cori and Tugger awake. Tugger pushed Cori behind him.

"Get away from him," Tugger growled. Macavity just smiled. Cori shuddered and buried his head between Tugger's shoulder blades.

"I have some news," Macavity said slowly. "Your sister is pregnant, Coricopat," Cori frowned. How was that possible?

"But here's the thing," Macavity said. Tugger turned slightly, pulling Cori into his arms. He didn't like the look on Macavity's face.

"It isn't Tantomile's own kittens she is carrying,"

"What?" Tugger asked, confused.

"Apparently Cori's and Tantomile's bond runs deeper than anyone thought," Macavity smiled, he was enjoying this.

"What is Bast's name are you on about?" Tugger hissed.

"Tantomile is carrying Cori's kittens," Tugger blinked. "And the kittens are either yours and Cori's or mine and Cori's," Cori blinked, shocked. Tantomile was carrying his kittens…so he was officially pregnant, having all the symptoms but Tantomile was the one actually carrying the kittens, she was the one who would give birth to them.

Macavity smiled at the shocked look on Tugger's face and the bewildered look on Cori's.

"Jenny does not know how far Tantomile is along because of how…unusual this birth is," Macavity added.

"Tugger," Cori whispered, seeing the shocked look still on Tugger's face. Tugger looked at him, giving him a weak smile. Macavity looked at them both, his tail twitching in anger as he watched Tugger rub Cori's cheek, running his paw down Cori's jaw. Macavity hissed and Tugger threw a glare at him, pulling Cori closer.

"How would you feel, Cori?" Macavity hissed, angry. Cori looked at him, clinging on tighter to Tugger. "How would you feel if those kittens were part mine?" Cori blinked, he didn't really think of that.

"Would you hate those kittens, knowing that they are part me?" Cori shook his head, glaring at Macavity.

"No, those kittens are still part of me…" Cori said. "I would raise them to make sure they are nothing like you!" Macavity's hackles rose briefly, he glared at Cori before stalking from the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Cori buried himself back into Tugger's arms.

"Tugs?" Cori asked softly.

"Mm?"

"If…when Tantomile has my, our, kittens…even if they aren't yours, will you still raise them with me?" Cori asked. Tugger remained silent. Cori looked at him. He looked unsure.

"Tugger?" Cori asked, a hint of desperation hinting at his words.

"I'm not the best for raising kittens, Cori," Tugger told him. "I just can't do it…I don't want kittens," Cori looked at him, hurt, before crawling over to another corner and curling up tightly. Tugger sighed and looked at him. Cori closed his eyes to stop the tears. He thought Tugger would, just to be with him…apparently he was wrong. Cori sniffled as he had another thought.

Tugger wouldn't even say he would try to raise kittens. He had said he didn't want them. Cori blinked.

Was Tugger his true love…even though he wouldn't help him raise the kittens?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Please Forgive Me by Byran Adams

Okay, Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees. I didn't technically make Cori pregnant…Tantomile is carrying his kittens…weird huh? I don't know why I did it, but I needed something for Cori to consider, for cats to fight over.

Another slight thing…well, major actually…I have a crap-load of holiday homework to do, so I might not update so quickly, but I'll still do my best but next year homework has to come first I'm afraid.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review…and tell me what you think?

Luv HGP!


	12. The pain of birth

Cori silently looked up as he watched Macavity's hench-cats drag Tugger out of the room. He wanted to help him…but what could he do?

Tugger looked at Cori sadly before he was dragged out of view. Cori curled up again, ignoring Macavity who was still standing in the doorway. Macavity looked at Cori's back, which was rising and falling evenly. He knew Tugger and Cori had argued a bit in the last four days after they had found out Cori was in a way pregnant. He knew that Tugger said he didn't want to raise the kittens. Macavity moved to Cori's side, gently running his paw down Cori's back. Cori looked around at him.

"My poor Cori," Macavity murmured, seeing Cori's tearstained, bloodshot dark green eyes. Cori turned his head back away.

"Why doesn't he want your kittens?" Macavity asked. Cori just hiccupped in response.

"Stay with me, Cori," Macavity told him softly. "I want the kittens," Cori shook his head, not looking at Macavity. Macavity looked at Cori as Cori curled up tighter.

Though he was meant to be evil…he hated how vulnerable and little Cori looked at the moment. Macavity pulled Cori up, holding him. Cori just stayed limp, his forehead resting on Macavity's shoulder as tears dripped uselessly from his eyes. Macavity bit his lip…it was hurting him to see Cori like this.

"What can I do to help you?" Macavity whispered, holding Cori tighter. Cori just sniffled in response.

"Can I do something for you?"

"I just want to go home," Cori murmured. Macavity looked at him. Cori was crying now, biting his bottom lip.

"I want Tantomile," Cori sobbed. Macavity held him close as Cori cried. Macavity blinked. He knew Cori was heartbroken because Tugger had said no to helping him with the kittens. But Macavity didn't want to let Cori go!

Macavity let Cori go and Cori curled back up on the floor, looking miserable. Tugger was dragged back in moments later, bloodied and barely conscious. Macavity walked out and the door closed behind him. Cori crawled over to Tugger's side and started cleaning the wounds. Tugger gave a groan and opened his eyes, looking at Cori.

"Cori…" Tugger murmured. Cori just gave a small hum in reply as he continued cleaning Tugger's wounds.

"C-Cori, I'm sorry," Cori pulled away from Tugger, feeling nauseous.

"I-I love you, I really do…but I just can't do kittens, I'm not the right one of raising kittens," Tugger murmured.

"You'll be fine," Cori told him softly. "You just have to try…"

"No," Tugger answered firmly. "I don't want kittens, I'm sorry," Cori finished cleaning Tugger's wounds, though tears did fall from his eyes. He finished cleaning Tugger's wounds and moved to the corner, sitting with his back to Tugger, his shoulders heaving.

It hurt so much.

It hurt so much to know that Tugger wouldn't even try helping him with the kittens.

He thought Tugger loved him.

He thought Tugger would do anything for him…

Apparently, he was wrong.

Tantomile huffed as she struggled across the yard, holding her swollen stomach. Jerrie was supportive…he was confused and scared but he was helping her through everything.

Four weeks Tugger and Cori had been gone, and they were no closer to finding them. Munkustrap was out all hours of the night, trying to find his brother, trying to find his sick friend. Tantomile sat down in her and Jerrie's den. Jerrie pushed pillows around her, she swatted at him. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Just lookin' afta the kits," He grinned.

"You do know that Cori will want them," Tantomile said softly. Jerrie nodded. He snuggled up to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe we can 'ave our own," He murmured, turning his head slightly to look at her. Tantomile blinked, shocked.

"What?" She asked. Jerrie grinned, moving back.

"Tantomoile," Jerrie said, puffing out his chest. "Will you be my mate?" Tantomile nodded, speechless. She quickly threw her arms around Jerrie's neck. Jerrie hugged her back.

"Yes, yes!" Tantomile whispered. Jerrie chuckled in her ear. Jenny bustled in and froze when she saw them hugging.

"Is everything okay?" Jenny asked worriedly. Tantomile smiled, letting go of Jerrie and wiping her eyes.

"Jerrie just asked me to be his mate," Tantomile smiled. Jenny grinned.

"Well, congratulations!" Jenny laughed, sitting down and checking over Tantomile. Jenny frowned as she pressed on Tantomile's stomach.

"What is it?" Tantomile asked, worried, as she saw the look on Jenny's face.

"Nothing…they're just further along then I originally thought," Jenny murmured.

"How long do you think?"

"If it was a normal pregnancy I'd say another two weeks…but I'm not sure," Jenny admitted. "These little ones are growing quickly inside of you," Tantomile nodded, wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach again.

"I miss you Cori," She whispered as Jenny and Mungo talked to one another.

Macavity's eyes widened as he stepped away from Cori. Cori was curled up on the floor, coughing up blood. His body was littered in scratch marks, bruises and bite marks. Macavity could hear Tugger yelling in the other room.

Cori was sobbing softly…he was in so much pain.

Macavity blinked, running a paw through his wild head-fur, he had no idea what had just happened. A hench-cat had told him something that had made him crack and the next thing he knew he was stepping away from Cori's heaving body. Macavity walked back to Cori's side. Cori yelped and flinched away as Macavity tried to touch his shoulder. Macavity sighed, ashamed.

He didn't want to hurt Cori, because what if the kittens were harmed?

He knew Cori wasn't physically carrying the kittens but the bond between he and Tantomile was deep…what if he had hurt the kittens?

Macavity pulled the crying and writhing Cori up, carrying him back to the other room. Tugger snarled at Macavity. Macavity wordlessly handed the bloodied Cori to Tugger.

"Get out of here," Macavity whispered. He had to get Cori out…before Macavity killed him in some fit of rage. Tugger blinked, looking down at Cori.

"Get out now!" Macavity yelled at him. Tugger ran, holding Cori in his arms. Tugger ran along the darkened streets, ignoring the rain falling onto them both. Tugger glanced down at Cori, who groaned a little. He was losing a lot of blood.

"Hang on, Cori," Tugger panted, stopping and looking around. He found the right street and ran down it.

"We're almost there, just hang on!" Tugger begged him. Cori just closed his eyes. Tugger ran into yard.

"Munk!" Tugger cried out. Munkustrap appeared. He took Cori from Tugger and ran to the infirmary.

"M-Munk?" Tugger looked around, seeing Tantomile stumble out, Jerrie worriedly holding her.

"H-He's in the infirmary with Cori," Tugger whispered,

"The kits are comin'," Jerrie groaned as he helped Tantomile to the infirmary. Tugger went to follow but Skimble stopped him, shaking his head.

"Jelly's goin' to check your wounds over, lad…but you have to stay out of the infirmary." Tugger blinked.

"Why can Munkustrap stay?" Tugger asked, sounding very much like a kitten.

"Because Cori asked for him to," Skimble said, his voice suddenly turning cold. Tugger blinked.

"What about me?"

"He doesn't want you, lad," Skimble said coolly. "What did you do to my boy?" Tugger blinked.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Tugger yelped.

"Apparently ya did," Tugger blinked, looking at his paws.

"I-I told him I didn't want kittens," Tugger murmured. Skimble just looked at him before turning and walking away. Bomba appeared moments later, taking his paw and leading him off so she could clean his wounds.

"Why?" Tugger asked as they sat on the boot of TSE1 and Bomba cleaned his wounds.

"Because Jelly needs to help with the birth," Bomba said simply, cleaning Tugger's wounds and grooming him at the same time, trying to get the shine back into his coat. Tugger's head was turned towards the infirmary, listening to cries of pain. Bomba paused, putting her paws on his shoulder when his shoulders started to heave, his head lowered. Bomba hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright, Tugger," Bombalurina murmured. "Cori will be fine," Tugger turned his head into Bomba's shoulder, sobbing.

"He hates me," Tugger whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bomba asked, confused.

"I-I said I didn't want kittens, that I didn't want them at all," Tugger whispered.

"He hates me because I won't help him," Bomba froze. Tugger sniffed. Bomba sighed and rubbed Tugger's back.

"Everything will work out in time," Bomba told him gently.

Munkustrap watched worriedly as Tantomile and Cori lay side by side, clinging to each other's paws. Tantomile was wincing a little but Cori seemed to be getting the full pain. His back was arching in his pain, his teeth gritted together. It wasn't helping his wounds which Jenny had just treated…they kept re-opening as Cori kept arching, kept crying out.

Jenny was kneeling by Tantomile's legs. Munkustrap walked over and sat by Cori, holding onto his free paw. Cori looked up at him, biting his lip. Munkustrap gave him a small smile.

Cori gave another loud cry, Tantomile echoed it, both of their backs arching. Munkustrap looked around as he heard a high pitched mewl. Jenny had hold of the first kitten. Jenny passed the kitten to Jelly, who cleaned it. Another loud mewl, Jenny gave another smile, passing the kitten to Skimble, who cleaned that one. Tantomile cried out and Jenny looked at the kitten in her paws, it wasn't breathing.

"Jelly," Jenny whispered before standing up, rushing into the other part of the den, still carrying the kitten. Cori gave a sigh of relief as the pain turned into a throbbing. Jelly handed him the first kitten while Skimble handed the second one to Tantomile, who passed it to Cori. Tantomile looked at Skimble, giving a smile.

"They're Cori's kittens," Tantomile said. "Even though I gave birth to them…they are Cori's kittens," Tantomile smiled, the pain wasn't that bad. Munkustrap looked at the kittens cradled in Cori's arms. The first born had sleek black fur with a few silver and copper splotches around him. The second born had silver, copper and white calico fur, she looked like Cori, except for the faint leopard spotted pattern on her two back legs and her right front one.

"Well, they're Tugger's," Munkustrap smiled. Cori nodded, looking at the kittens sadly. He nuzzled their heads as Jenny walked in, carrying the third one, she looked relieved.

"He's fine," Jenny sighed, handing the third one to Munkustrap. Munkustrap blinked, looking at the kitten. He was black with a silver stomach with faint red zigzagged stripes.

"M-Macavity's?" Munkustrap mumbled, shocked. Cori gave a weak smile. Mungojerrie walked in, sitting beside Tantomile and nuzzling her furiously.

"Still want ya own kittens?" Mungojerrie asked. Tantomile smiled. Cori looked at them as he cradled two of his while Munkustrap held the other. Jenny was bustling around, preparing milk for the kittens to drink.

"What?" Cori questioned.

"Jerrie and I are going to be mates next ball," Tantomile told her brother.

"Well, I guessed that…but, Tants, it hurts like hell," Cori laughed weakly. Tantomile smiled, nuzzling her brother. Cori nuzzled her back. Cori watched as Jenny took the kitten from Munkustrap, putting the bottle of milk to his lips and watching the kitten drink.

"Have you got names, Cori?" Munkustrap asked. Cori looked thoughtfully at the kittens in his arms.

"Tiana," Cori said, nodding to the calico queen, "Means Princess," Munkustrap smiled. He knew that little queen would be doted upon. "Fernando…Ferny for short," for the kitten who looked like Tugger, "Means daring, adventurous," Cori smiled at Munkustrap.

"Aden," Cori sighed, looking at the kitten that looked like Macavity, "Means fire," Munkustrap nodded.

"They're great names, Cori," Munkustrap told him. Cori smiled, taking the bottle from Jenny and feeding Tiana as Tantomile took Ferny and fed him. Munkustrap smiled at the scene before leaving to go back to his duties. He walked from the infirmary, hearing Cori and Tantomile discussing what eye colours they thought the kittens would have when they finally opened their eyes. He sat upon the tyre, smiling. Those kittens were adorable…and though their birth was strange and unusual, he knew those kittens would be the pride and joy of Cori's life.

"W-What are they?" Munkustrap looked around, frowning when he saw Tugger.

"I didn't think you cared, Tugger," Munkustrap said coolly. Even though Tugger was his own brother, he was angry that Tugger had said those things to Cori, about not caring about the kittens, about not wanting to raise them, to be any part of their life.

"I-I just want to know, Munk," Tugger whispered.

"Two Toms and a Queen," Munkustrap answered. "One of the Toms, Ferny, looks like you with some of Cori's colouring, the Queen, Tiana, looks like Cori except for she has leopard spotting on three of her legs." Tugger smiled. "The last Tom, Aden, looks like Macavity, except he's black with a silver stomach and has orange zigzagged stripes," Tugger went silent.

"T-Tell him I'm sorry," Tugger whispered before walking off.

"Stop running away from everything, Tugger!" Munkustrap yelled after him. Tugger kept walking. "Two of those kittens are yours for sure…step up and take some responsibility," Tugger just kept walking. Munkustrap growled angrily.

"Grow up, Tugger!" Munkustrap yelled after his silent younger brother. Munkustrap sighed. Alonzo came to sit beside him. Munkustrap looked at him. He still hadn't forgiven Alonzo for attacking Cori.

"I heard Cori had his kits," Alonzo said quietly. "Well, Tantomile had Cori's kits in a non-disgusting way," Munkustrap couldn't help but crack a small smile at Alonzo's confused and jumbled words.

"Three," Munkustrap told him. Alonzo gave a small smile before it disappeared.

"Hey, Munk," Alonzo said quietly.

"Mm?"

"Can you tell him I'm really sorry…and that I hope we can sort of be friends in the future?" Munkustrap nodded.

"Sure," Alonzo smiled and told Munkustrap to go back to see Cori.

Cori was asleep in the infirmary, Tantomile asleep in the nest beside him. The three kittens were curled against Cori's stomach as he lay curled around them. He gave a small smile, looking at his kittens. Though he had no one to raise them with, he'd still love these kittens.

But he was still hurting, knowing he had been abandoned by the one he had given his heart to after the first time his heart had broken, he had been betrayed by the one he had told his secret and hard past to.

It hurt…a lot.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

You have no idea how long it took me to come up with those names!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Visit, taken

Cori held his three kittens in his arms as he looked around the infirmary. His wounds had healed, he would have to leave…but go where?

Tantomile and Jerrie were together, and Cori would rather not 'bunk' with them knowing how badly they wanted kittens.

Tugger…no.

Cori sighed, hugging Tiana as she pawed at his chest. The three kitten's eyes had opened. Tiana had bright green eyes, Ferny had hazel eyes and Aden had silvery green eyes.

"What's wrong, Cori?" Cori looked up, adjusting the three kittens on his lap.

"I have no where to go, Munkus," Cori murmured.

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap asked, sitting beside him. Immediately, Ferny started climbing all over Munkustrap.

"Tantomile and Jerrie are sharing a den, and I'd rather not share with them," Cori told him. "And Tugger…" Cori trailed off, looking at Aden, who looked back up at him.

"Stay with me for a while," Munkustrap told him.

"I couldn't," Cori said. "What about Demeter?"

"At her human's," Munkustrap smiled. "Come on, Cori, I'm fine with having kittens running around and destroying my den, I've been through it all before with the others," Cori nodded, smiling.

"Thank you," Cori whispered. Munkustrap stood up, Ferny hanging onto his upper arm desperately. Munkustrap looked at the kitten dangling from his arm and laughed, pulling him off and holding him safely. Cori stood up, carrying the other two. They walked to Munkustrap's den.

Cori set the kittens on the ground when they got there. Munkustrap set Ferny down as well. The kittens started playing, tumbling around. Cori looked at Munkustrap.

"Thank you," Cori said again. Munkustrap smiled, sitting down and letting the kittens climb all over him. Tiana walked over to her dad, holding onto Cori's leg. Cori sat down and pulled Tiana onto his lap. Tiana curled up, her nose nuzzling at Cori's knee.

"Alright, Tiana," Cori murmured, rubbing her back. She purred happily.

"Has Aden spoken yet?" Munkustrap asked, wincing as said kitten nibbled happily on his ear.

"No…Jenny's getting worried," Cori sighed, looking at Aden, whose father, they were certain, was Macavity.

It was weird…two of the kittens were most definitely Tugger's but one was Macavity's…it wasn't possible. But it was true.

Aden hadn't said a word yet, his siblings did speak occasionally but Aden hadn't said anything. Cori gently pressed Tiana's nose.

"Daddy," Tiana giggled, rolling onto her back. Cori rubbed her stomach.

"Aw, she's a daddy's girl," Munkustrap laughed as Ferny managed to climb over his shoulder. Cori smiled, looking down at Tiana.

"She sure is," Cori murmured.

The next day, Munkustrap took the two Toms out while Cori rested. Tiana stayed with Cori, sleeping on his back. Cori gently rolled over, pulling Tiana onto the floor. He curled around her; she buried her small nose into his stomach. Cori dozed off, he and his daughter sleeping.

"Um, Cori?" Cori opened his eyes tiredly and sat up. Tiana gave a small cry as Cori uncurled from around her, the warmth disappearing from her small body. She threw a look to Victoria and climbed onto Cori's lap, curling up tightly. Victoria blinked at the kitten who had just given her a dirty look. Cori gently rubbed Tiana's back, looking at Victoria.

"Yes?" Cori asked evenly, he still hadn't forgotten what Victoria had done…that she had led him alone to Macavity.

"I-I came to say sorry, Cori," Victoria murmured. Cori blinked. Tiana hissed at Victoria, she was ruining her alone time with her dad.

"Calm down, Tiana," Cori murmured to Tiana. Tiana looked at her dad and nodded, curling back up.

"I-I didn't know he would hurt you like that," Cori just blinked. Victoria pulled something from behind her. She handed it to Cori. Cori took his sketch-book, looking at it.

"I heard you and Tugger weren't together anymore and I knew you probably wouldn't want to see him so I got it for you," Victoria said.

"Thank you," Cori murmured, setting his sketch book aside. Victoria nodded and left the den as Munkustrap came back. Aden and Ferny were hanging off his tail.

"What was that all about?" Munkustrap asked, prying the kittens from his tail.

"Victoria came to say sorry…and she brought my sketch-book, she got it from Tugger," Cori sighed. Munkustrap lay down, groaning. Cori rounded Ferny and Aden up, pulling them over to him. He watched as Munkustrap dozed off. Cori knew he had been destined to fall in love with two of Deuteronomy's sons…which he did. He didn't love Munkustrap in that way. Munkustrap he loved more like a brother than how he loved Macavity and Tugger.

Aden and Ferny stumbled over to Munkustrap, curling up into his sides, sleeping. Cori lay down and Tiana fell asleep, cuddled against him.

Two weeks later, Cori was still staying with Munkustrap. Demeter had been put in a holiday thing for cats when their humans go away on holidays. Cori shivered as he felt a tingle run down his spine. Munkustrap looked at him.

"What's up?" Munkustrap asked.

"She's back," Cori told him, looking at the den entrance. The Queen slid back in, smiling at the kittens tumbling around the den floor. She looked at Cori.

"You still have some distance to go," She told him. "Pain to suffer,"

"My love has left me," Cori told her bitterly. "Now what?" She just blinked.

"Only your true love can stop your pain…but the question is, is your true love Macavity or Tugger?" Cori smacked his paw into his forehead. This was making his head hurt.

'_Oh, stop fretting you queen,' _Tantomile snipped at him. Cori growled.

'_Some supportive sister you are,' _He growled back at her. Tantomile's laugh echoed in his head before she disappeared.

"Your kittens will grow into something great," The Queen continued. Munkustrap just blinked, staring at the Queen.

"Aden, stop eating Munkustrap's cushion," Cori said suddenly, spotting Aden chewing on one of the cushions. The Queen frowned.

"You still have a great deal of pain coming your way, Coricopat," The Queen sighed.

"Am I going to die?" Cori asked bluntly. The Queen gave a shrug.

"That we do not know," The Queen answered.

"Everything will turn out in the end," The Queen told him. "Pain will end, love will be released…but others will go through pain," The Queen left the den. Cori put his head in his paws, shaking his head.

"Why must she be so confusing?" Cori asked. Munkustrap offered a weak smile as he pulled Aden away from his cushion. Aden growled and swatted at Munkustrap's paw. He wanted to chew that cushion!

A few days later, Cori was sitting in Munkustrap's den, still playing with his kittens when every suddenly changed. The sounds from outside the den, which had been laughter and happy talking, had turned into screams and cries. Cori quickly gathered his kittens, moving back and pushing his kittens behind him. All three hung onto his tail.

Cori eyed the den entrance wearily. His heart was beating hard in his chest, as his kittens trembled behind him. They had sensed the mood and atmosphere change and they had grabbed onto their dad, just wanting comfort. He knew something bad was going to happen…but what?

His questioned was soon answered.

Macavity walked into the den. Cori pushed his kittens further behind him, staring up at Macavity as he walked towards them.

"So you had your kittens," Cori shivered. Macavity's voice was cold, harsh. Macavity yanked Cori up from the ground, tossing him aside. The kittens cried out as their dad was thrown to the side. Macavity stared at the kittens that all huddled together, staring at him, frightened. Macavity pulled one kitten up, looking at him closer. Aden struggled in Macavity's grip on the scruff of his neck, whimpering.

"The other two are clearly Tugger's…but this one is mine," Macavity growled, staring at the kitten that writhed in his grip. Aden whimpered, holding his small arms out towards Cori. Cori shakily pushed his upper body from the ground, staring at them.

"He is nothing like you," Cori panted. Macavity grinned, looking back at the kitten.

"What's your name?" Macavity growled. Aden stared at him, his silver-green eyes wide. Macavity shook the kitten.

"Well?" Macavity yelled. Aden whimpered, making a small movement with his paws.

"You stupid thing!" Macavity snarled, going to hit him. Cori leapt at him but Macavity knocked the sore Cori back.

"He's a mute, don't hurt him!" Cori cried out. Jenny had confirmed their fears a few days ago, that Aden would never speak. She had been trying to teach him a thing called sign-language. The small movement of his paws was him trying to tell Macavity his name was Aden. Macavity stared at the kitten. Aden stared back.

"Powers?" Macavity growled, looking at Cori.

"None of them have any," Cori whispered. Macavity dropped Aden on the ground. Aden mewled in pain as he hit the floor, hard. Cori tried to go to them but Macavity pulled him back, flipping Cori onto his back. Cori tried to get out from under him.

"That kitten is mine," Macavity murmured, nipping at Cori's neck. Cori froze. "But he is worthless to me," Cori closed his eyes.

"We could always make more," Cori cried out, trying to push Macavity off of him.

"It won't work again, it just won't!" Cori cried. Macavity hit Cori across the face, dazing him. The kittens cried out, mewling desperately.

"Daddy!" Tiana cried out. Her brothers stood in front of her as Macavity looked in her direction. Ferny growled at Macavity, hissing and spitting. Macavity laughed, climbing off Cori. Aden growled angrily, hissing. Macavity looked at the three kittens.

"And my middle brother is helping you raise them?" Macavity asked, looking back at Cori as Cori rolled onto his knees. "What happened to the perfect Tugger?" Cori lowered his eyes, pain striking his heart from remembering Tugger's turn against him. Macavity laughed.

"Tugger didn't turn out to be so perfect, did he?" Macavity asked darkly. "I told you he would turn against you, I told you!" Cori flinched at Macavity's yell. Macavity went to grab Tiana when Aden dug his teeth into Macavity's ankle. Macavity yelled in pain, kicking the kitten off. Aden flew off, hitting the den wall and falling into a heap at the bottom.

"Aden!" Cori cried, reaching for his small kitten. Macavity grabbed Tiana. Ferny clawed at Macavity.

"Let her go!" Ferny yelled angrily, his voice squeaking at the end. Macavity grabbed him as well.

"Let them go!" Cori snarled, putting Aden on a cushion once he knew he was okay and lunging at Macavity. He froze when Macavity dropped Ferny, wrapping his free large claw around Tiana's small throat.

"Let her go," Cori whispered, subtly pulling Ferny back by his tail. Tiana whimpered, struggling in Macavity's grip.

"D-Daddy," Tiana cried, reaching her small arms out to him.

"She has Tugger's leopard spotting," Macavity laughed, nuzzling Tiana's cheek. Tiana shied away from him.

"Daddy!" Cori stared at his daughter fearfully. He wanted to help her but he moved and Macavity would kill her. Macavity started backing away, out of the den.

"Stay here!" Cori told his other two as he ran after Macavity. Macavity was standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Let my daughter go!" Cori yelled at him, claws slipping out. Macavity shook his head, a smile pulling onto his lips.

"Cori!" Cori glanced at Munkustrap, who was being held down by four hench-cats. Jenny, Skimble, Jelly and Asparagus were standing in front of the kittens, staring off hench-cats. Alonzo was being held down but he was still fighting furiously. Tantomile, Jerrie and Teazer were held by two hench-cats each. Tantomile looked at Cori, her green eyes wide as she saw her niece held by Macavity. Cori watched Skimble whisper something to Jenny before edging away when the hench-cats attention was diverted.

"Cori!" Cori flinched, ignoring Tugger's shout. Macavity grinned at his youngest brother, nuzzling Tiana. Tiana cried.

"Daddy!" She pleaded, her arms held out once more.

"Let her go," Cori demanded. Macavity shook his head.

"Damn it, Macavity, she means nothing to you!" Cori yelled, losing it. Macavity just smiled.

"I know," He said simply.

"Then let her go," Macavity shook his head once more.

"No," Macavity pouted, licking Tiana's silver cheek, which was coloured like Cori's. Cori froze.

"Get your damn claws off of my kitten," Cori snarled, crouching. Macavity just smiled.

"I've never seen you this angry before, my Cori," Cori hissed. He quickly stood up, trying to calm himself when Macavity tightened his grip around Tiana's throat. Tiana struggled, her small legs kicking in the air, kicking at Macavity's waist.

"Just let her go," Cori pleaded. Macavity loosened his grip on Tiana's throat.

"You want her, Cori, you and you alone will come and get her," And with that, Macavity disappeared in a flash of blue light, the hench-cats running from the yard. Cori went to run after them when he was caught around the waist. He struggled against the hold. Tears ran down his cheeks, blurring his vision.

"Let me go!" Cori yelled, clawing at the arm who held him. "Let me go!"

"Cori, no," Munkustrap whispered in his ear.

"He has my daughter!" Cori yelled. "Munkustrap, let me go!"

"You can't, Cori, he'll kill you!" Munkustrap tried to reason with him.

"I don't care, he has my princess!" Cori sunk his teeth in Munkustrap's arm. Munkustrap cried out in pain and let him go. Cori ran towards the gate when he was tackled and held down on the ground.

"Cori, you can't," Alonzo's voice this time.

"He has Tiana, I can't leave her!"

"But you can't leave Ferny and Aden," Alonzo whispered. Cori went still, sobbing loudly.

"We'll get her back, Cori, we'll get her back,"

Tugger watched as Cori sobbed on the ground, Alonzo still perched on his back, rubbing his shoulder. Munkustrap rubbed his arm but knelt beside Cori, resting his paw on the back of Cori's head, trying to calm him. He saw Skimble carrying Aden and Ferny. Tugger bit his lip, watching Cori sob shamelessly on the ground. Tugger straightened up, looking towards the gate.

He knew what to do.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Poor Tiana, Poor Cori!

What is Tugger going to doooo?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Pain, both emotional and physical

Tugger looked around, breathing in deeply. The Jellicle yard was basically deserted, except for the patrols looking around sharply. Munkustrap wasn't amongst them, he was trying to calm Cori, who was still in shock about his daughter being kidnapped by Macavity. Skimble and Jenny had taken the other two for the night. Tugger sighed and walked towards the yard gates. He looked back towards Munkustrap's den, where Cori was, and gave a small smile.

"I'm doing this for you, for our kittens," Tugger murmured before he walked from the yard.

Cori looked at Munkustrap, suddenly shivering. Munkustrap looked back at him sadly.

"We'll get her back, Cori," Munkustrap reassured him. Cori just looked at his paws. Munkustrap sighed, walking out of the den.

He needed to talk to Tugger.

Cori watched as Munkustrap left. He felt lifeless, he knew his other two kittens were still here but he had lost his only daughter…to Macavity. Cori reached over, grabbing his sketch book and flicking through it. Towards the back were some new pictures, of his kittens. He smiled at one of Ferny and Aden climbing over Munkustrap. He sighed when he saw one of Tiana, sitting on Bombalurina's lap and beaming at him. Another one of Tiana, sitting partly on Mungojerrie's shoulder and partly on Tantomile's as they sat side by side. She was sticking her tongue out at Cori.

Cori blinked as tears fell onto the page.

He wanted his daughter back…now. Cori looked around before slipping towards the entrance of the den. Munkustrap came back, looking worried. He looked at Cori as Cori fell back.

"You weren't planning on leaving were you?" Munkustrap asked. "No, that's not important," Munkustrap quickly added as Cori opened his mouth.

"Tugger's gone," Munkustrap told Cori. Cori blinked. Munkustrap hesitated before handing an envelope to Cori.

"I don't know where he got that…but it's addressed to you," Munkustrap told him. Cori took the envelope, eyeing the slightly messy writing on the front. Cori opened the envelope, pulling out the letter. He unfolded it. Munkustrap watched as Cori's dark green eyes scanned over the writing, his eyes widening. Cori looked up at Munkustrap, shocked.

"Tugger's gone to rescue Tiana," Cori whispered. Munkustrap snatched the letter from Cori's paws, reading it.

_Cori,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when the kittens was born, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't help save Tiana, the little princess, when Macavity had her, you have no idea how much I wanted to leap out and save her when I saw her being held by Macavity. I don't know what has changed…maybe it's me,_

_But I want to help you raise our kittens, Cori. I really want them now. _

_I'm going to save our little daughter, Cori, our little princess. _

_And when I get her back, we're going to talk…I want to help you raise them, to let them know that I'm their other dad, that I'm part of their life._

_I want to be part of their life, I want to see them grow up. _

_I'm going to get Tiana back…I swear on my life in front of the Everlasting Cat if I fail, I will not come back; but I know I will get our daughter back._

_Love always,_

_Your Tugger_

Munkustrap looked at Cori, his paws shaking.

"No," Munkustrap whispered. "He's going to get himself killed," Cori shuffled over to Munkustrap as Munkustrap fell to his knees. Cori tried to comfort him. He knew Tugger meant well, and he was happy that Tugger had thought about it and was going to help him with the kittens, but he was scared that Tugger went alone to Macavity's lair. Cori closed his eyes, burying his face into Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap hugged him as Cori hugged him back, both trying to comfort the other. Cori couldn't lose Tugger…and either could Munkustrap.

Tugger slipped undetected into Macavity's lair. He walked around the empty hallways, stopping when he walked to Macavity's personal room. Tugger frowned when he saw the guards standing there. Tugger looked around, seeing a rock by his foot. Tugger picked it up, looking at it thoughtfully. Tugger suddenly piffed it down the opposite way of the hallway. The rock clattered and the guards took off, going to see what it was.

Tugger quickly ducked inside Macavity's room. He looked around and saw the small kitten sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. Tugger walked over to her. She saw him and sunk down, shaking. Tugger crouched beside the bed, looking at her.

"Hello, Tiana," Tugger said softly. "I'm your…I'm your dad's friend," Tiana looked at him.

"I'm taking you home, sweet-heart," Tiana looked at him and nodded, moving over to him. He picked her up.

"You're my other daddy, aren't you?" Tiana asked, looking up at him. Tugger looked down at her, shocked, but gave a small nod anyway. She purred and nuzzled his leopard spotted chest. Tugger stood up and turned, freezing.

Macavity was leaning against the door, smiling.

"So, you've finally accepted responsibility, Tugger," Macavity laughed darkly. Tiana shivered and buried her head into Tugger's chest. Tugger bared his teeth in a silent snarl. Macavity pushed off the door, walking towards them. Tugger held his daughter tighter.

"I thought I told Coricopat to come here," Macavity growled, his eyes flashing.

"I decided I'd come instead," Tugger said coolly. Macavity hissed.

"I don't want you, I want him!" Macavity yelled. The door behind Macavity opened and the hench-cats filed in. Tugger held Tiana close, his eyes darting to the several hench-cats.

"You are not going anywhere with her, Tugger," Macavity growled. "Give her to me,"

"No," Tugger hissed.

"Now,"

"Never," Macavity glared at his youngest brother.

"You hand her to me or she's going to get hurt when my hench-cats attack you," Tugger looked at Tiana. He set her on the bed instead before stepping forward. The hench-cats lunged, tackling Tugger to the ground, pinning him down. Tugger stared up at Macavity as his eldest brother walked towards him. Macavity's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Not only do I have his precious little daughter, but now I have you," Macavity laughed. Tugger hissed.

"Tie him up…leave him in here," Macavity ordered. Tugger winced as his arms were forced behind his back and tied together tightly. His legs, from his knees to his ankles, were tied tightly as well. The hench-cats got off Tugger. Tugger rolled over onto his back, sitting up.

"Munkustrap knows where I am," Tugger said, hoping that Munkustrap had found the letter he had written to Cori and had read it. Macavity just shrugged. The hench-cats dragged Tugger to the wall opposite. Tugger leant against it, his brown eyes fixed firmly on Tiana. Tiana looked at Tugger sadly. Tugger gave a small smile. Macavity clicked his tongue as he walked around. He sat on the bed beside Tiana, running his paw down her back. Macavity looked back to Tugger, standing up and walking over to him. He ripped the tie off from around Tugger's calve and ripped his collar off as well. Tugger winced as his precious objects were ripped away from him.

"You can keep the belt," Macavity laughed darkly. He crouched beside Tugger, drawing out a claw. Tugger cried out in pain as Macavity dug his claw into Tugger's side, drawing blood. Macavity pressed both objects against Tugger's bleeding side, watching as they were slowly covered in blood. Macavity took the collar and tie apart when he thought they were covered in enough of Tugger's blood. Tugger gave a weak groan, his eyes fluttering shut. Macavity slapped him.

"Stay awake!" Macavity yelled at him. Tugger blinked, opening his eyes and watching as Macavity gave the objects to a hench-cat. Tiana leapt down from the bed quietly, walking over to Tugger. She cuddled up on his lap, pawing at his mane.

"Dad?" Tiana whimpered. Tugger gave a smile.

"I can get used to being called that," Tugger murmured, bending his head down. Tiana reached up, pressing her nose against Tugger's.

"Hey, get away!" Macavity's voice suddenly yelled. Tiana was pulled away from Tugger and set back on the bed.

"Stay there!" Macavity ordered the kitten. Tiana stared at him, her green eyes large. Macavity shivered and walked away. Those eyes…they reminded him of Cori's.

Cori woke up as he felt two warm things press against his sides. He looked up and saw Tumble and Pounce curled into his sides.

"What are you doing?" Cori asked tiredly. Munkustrap looked up, confused to see Jemima pressed against one of his sides.

"We came to cheer you up," Pounce said. Cori had to smile at Pounce's innocence. Tumble reached, grabbing Cori's sketch book and bringing it closer to them. Cori sat up.

They were looking through the different drawings when Jenny and Skimble came in, carrying Aden and Ferny. They struggled and Jenny and Skimble put them down. They ran over to Cori, leaping into his lap. Cori hugged them tightly.

Everyone in the den looked to the entrance when someone else entered it. A tall, strongly built black Tom stood in the doorway. He walked over to Cori, who passed the kittens to Munkustrap and stood up. He and the Tom stared at each other.

"From Macavity," The Tom hissed, thrusting objects into Cori's paws. Cori looked at them, his eyes widening and his legs shaking. Tugger's bloodied collar and calve scarf were in Cori's paws.

"What has he done to him?" Cori whispered as everyone went silent.

"He's alive for now," The Tom answered. "But the Boss says if you want him to remain that way, you and you alone will go to his lair within the next two days," Cori blinked. The Tom leaned forward, his mouth by Cori's ear.

"Macavity says you will know where his lair is…it's where you first met up when you became…lovers," The Tom left with that. Cori lowered his head. He looked at Munkustrap, who gave the kittens to Jenny before taking the bloodied items from Cori.

Cori looked to Munkustrap, who was shaking.

"Take care of Ferny and Aden until I come back," Cori whispered before he disappeared. It took a little while to realise what Cori had said, when they did, they ran out after him.

"Cori!" Tantomile cried, trying to find her twin.

"Cori!"

"Cori, come back!"

"Cori, no!"

"Cori, don't do this!"

"You'll be killed!"

"Don't leave the kittens alone!"

"Cori, please!"

Cori slipped out through his and Macavity's secret entry and exit while everyone else looked around for him. Cori looked back towards the yard, sighing, before heading off.

Tugger's head drooped before he snapped it back up. He blinked tiredly and looked around. Tiana was asleep on the mattress on the floor; Macavity was curled around her, making sure she didn't move. Tugger felt weak, his side had stopped bleeding a while ago…but there was a decent sized puddle of blood beside him. Tugger looked towards the door when he heard a small knock. Macavity growled and looked up. Tiana yawned and stretched, her small paws kicking into Macavity's chest. Macavity sat up, rubbing his chest.

"What?" Macavity barked. A hench-cat opened the door a little and looked at Macavity.

"He's on his way," The hench-cat reported. "The others have reported he has left the yard and is on his way," Macavity smiled.

"Perfect,"

Tugger froze. No…it couldn't be Cori, it just couldn't be!

Cori looked up at the large building, a shiver running down his spine as old memories came back. He pushed them aside and walked inside the building, ignoring the hench-cats as he walked down the hallways.

He stopped outside a certain door and pushed it open.

Macavity grinned at him, Tiana trapped under his large paw.

"Daddy!" She wailed as she struggled from where she was pinned on her stomach.

"I'm here, let them go," Cori said, his eyes looking at Tugger, who was struggling furiously. Macavity stood up. Tiana ran over to Tugger when she was freed and started chewing on the ropes around his arms when Macavity's attention was on Cori. Cori couldn't help but smile.

Tiana was one smart kitten.

Macavity stood in front of Cori now, his paw resting against Cori's cheek.

"You came," He murmured.

"For my kitten and…" Cori looked at Tugger, giving a small smile. "My love," Macavity stiffened. Tugger smiled back weakly. Tiana finally managed to break the ropes around Tugger's arms. Tugger pulled the rope off and worked on the bindings around his legs.

Tugger stood up, Tiana held onto his tail. Macavity turned and saw Tugger standing, claws out.

"Get away from Cori," Tugger hissed. Cori looked at Macavity as Macavity turned back to look at Cori. Cori walked around so he was standing beside Tugger. Tiana latched onto Cori's leg, nuzzling her head against his thigh.

"Cori," Macavity growled. Cori looked at him.

"Tiana, Tugger and I are leaving," Cori told Macavity firmly. "Don't come near us again," Cori watched as Macavity snarled. Cori quickly picked Tiana up, pushing her into Tugger's arms before pushing them both away as Macavity lunged. Tugger rolled on the floor, wrapping his arms around Tiana in a certain way so she didn't get hurt. Tugger stopped and looked up, shocked.

"Cori!" He screamed as Cori fell to the ground. Macavity straddled Cori's waist. Cori blinked, blood pouring from his nose. Cori looked up at Macavity, whose silver eyes were hard, and filled with anger and hatred.

"You're mine," Macavity whispered, his voice shaking with his pure fury. Cori gave a weak cry of pain as Macavity dug his claw back into the mark on Cori's outer left thigh. Tugger moved Tiana, pressing her face against his chest so she didn't see anything. Hench-cats had come into the room, standing by Tugger and making sure he didn't try and ruin Macavity's plan.

Cori looked at Tugger as Macavity shifted down.

"I'm sorry," Cori whispered. Tugger bit his lip, tears springing to his eyes.

"Cori," Tugger murmured. Cori blinked, his green eyes staring at Tugger as pain began to radiate through his body.

"I love you," Tugger told him. Cori smiled.

"I love you too," Cori told him. Macavity snarled, striking at Cori again, and again and again and again. Tugger flinched with every hit that connected with Cori's face.

Tugger cried out as Cori gave a hoarse scream, before he went limp. Tears ran down Tugger's cheeks as Tiana shook against him.

How could Tugger save Cori?

How could he save the love of his life?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Whoa…

Hehe, I might soon have a drawing from Toxic-Dolls on deviant art to go with this!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. I need you!

Tugger held Tiana in his arms, his eyes shut tight as he heard Macavity grunting. Cori hadn't made a noise in the last twenty minutes. Macavity finally stopped, looking at Cori's unresponsive body. Macavity tilted his head.

"Cori?" He murmured, nudging Cori's head. Cori remained still. Macavity slapped Cori's cheek gently.

"Cori," He barked. Cori remained still.

Macavity pressed his paw against Cori's neck, there was a pulse, it was weak, but there was a pulse. Macavity moved off Cori. Cori gave a groan as Macavity's weight disappeared.

"Cori," Macavity looked at Tugger. Tugger was staring at Cori.

"Cori," Tugger whispered again, pleading. Cori's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to look at Tugger.

"Tugs," Cori wheezed. Macavity kicked Cori, snarling. Cori hissed in pain, his eyes wide. Macavity purred, happy that Cori's attention was now on him. Macavity nudged Cori onto his side, Cori whimpered as pain tore through his left bruised side. Macavity curled around Cori, shooting a smug look in Tugger's direction. Tugger snarled. Tiana whimpered, clutching on tighter to Tugger's mane.

"Tugs," Cori wheezed again. He yelped when Macavity pinched his side, making him focus his attention back on him. Cori closed his eyes, stopping the tears threatening to flow.

The creepy Queen was right…he was to suffer a lot more pain, but how could Tugger save him from it?

Munkustrap paced around agitatedly.

It had been three days since Cori had gone after Tugger…Munkustrap was so worried about the three of them. Tugger, Tiana, Cori were all facing the mercy of Macavity. Poor little Tiana, she was just a kitten. Munkustrap looked down when he felt tugging on the fur by his knee. Aden was staring up at him. Munkustrap crouched down in front of him.

"Hey, little buddy," Munkustrap murmured. Aden made a flurry of movements with his paws. Munkustrap frowned. Only Cori, Tantomile and Jenny could read his paw movements.

"Tantomile, some help?" Munkustrap called to the Queen, sitting with Jerrie. Tantomile walked over to them.

Aden directed his paws towards her.

"He asks when his dad is coming back," Tantomile translated.

"I don't know, Aden, hopefully soon,"

"Both of them?" Tantomile asked. Munkustrap blinked in shocked.

"He knows Tugger is meant to be his other father," Tantomile watched Aden's paws. "Even though he knows Macavity is his real other dad," Tantomile looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed.

"I don't know, Aden," Munkustrap admitted to the kitten. "I don't know anymore," Aden nodded and raised his arms up to Tantomile, who picked him up and carried him back to Mungojerrie, who was playing with Ferny.

Munkustrap sighed and walked away. He collided with a large chest.

"Dad?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. Deuteronomy smiled sadly. Alonzo was standing behind him.

"Alonzo has filled me in," Deuteronomy said softly.

"Dad, I don't know where they are," Munkustrap whispered. "All I know it's a warehouse where Cori and Macavity first went," Deuteronomy thought for a moment.

"I know where that is," Deuteronomy said, amazed. "When I followed Macavity and Cori," Munkustrap perked up.

"Where, Dad?" Munkustrap pleaded. Deuteronomy looked at him softly and told him where to go.

Five minutes later, Munkustrap had gathered a rescue party. Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Skimble, Misto, Plato, Admetus and Bombalurina had all volunteered to go. They all moved off. Jenny and Tantomile were holding Ferny and Aden as they watched them go.

They arrived at the warehouse and looked up at it before looking at Munkustrap, waiting for a plan.

"Give me a moment," He murmured.

Macavity and his hench-cats left the room. Tugger crawled over to Cori, Tiana in his arms.

Tugger set Tiana down.

"Cori?" Tugger murmured, rolling Cori onto his back and nuzzling him. Cori's eyes fluttered open.

"Tugs," Cori breathed. Tiana pawed at Cori's side.

"Daddy," Tiana whimpered. Cori smiled weakly at her.

"Hey, princess," Cori murmured. Tugger pulled Cori up, letting Cori lean against him. Cori was shivering in Tugger's arms. Tugger closed his eyes tightly, resting his head against Cori's. Cori had lost so much blood. Tugger was so scared that he would lose Cori.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_  
_We bin down that road before_  
_But that's over now_  
_You keep me comin' back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want_  
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_  
_And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_  
_Who will turn your world around_  
_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me_  
_Oh there's lots that I could say_  
_But just hold me now_  
_Cause our love will light the way_

_N' baby you're all that I want_  
_When you're lyin' here in my arms_  
_I'm findin' it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven_  
_And love is all that I need_  
_And I found it there in your heart_  
_It isn't too hard to see_  
_We're in heaven_

_I've bin waitin' for so long_  
_For something to arrive_  
_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true_  
_Through the good times and the bad_  
_Ya - I'll be standin' there by you_

Cori turned and looked at Tugger, weakly raising his paw and rubbing Tugger's cheek. Macavity walked back in, snarling when he saw Cori resting in Tugger's arms, leaning against Tugger's chest. Macavity stalked over, grabbing Cori and tossing him to the side. Tiana scrambled to Cori's side. Tugger leapt to his feet, glaring at Macavity.

"Stop it!" Tugger yelled at him. "Get over it, Mac, he doesn't love you anymore!" Macavity struck out, hitting Tugger. Tugger stumbled but didn't fall.

"He doesn't love you, Mac!" Macavity snarled, claws slipping out.

Munkustrap and the others moved through the hallways, fighting off hench-cats as they flew at him.

"Where are they?" Munkustrap yelled as he fought off hench-cats. The others around him shrugged as they fought their own hench-cats.

Cori sat up weakly, watching as Tugger got beaten up by Macavity. Tugger stumbled back, barely managing to stand.

"Stay here," Cori whispered to Tiana. She nodded. Cori silently rose to his feet. Tugger looked at Macavity, his golden face bloodied. Macavity glared back, his claws bloodied.

"You were always the problem," Macavity hissed at the swaying Tugger. "If he had never met you, he would have always been mine!"

"No, he would have found someone else," Tugger hissed back. "Someone that deserved his love, someone who would love him!"

Macavity hit Tugger once more, Tugger stumbled back, blood flowing from his nose. Macavity raised his claw, his silver eyes glinting dangerously.

"You lose, Tugger," Macavity snarled. "Cori will always be mine!" Tugger closed his eyes and Macavity brought his claw down. Tugger heard a choked noise before opening his eyes. Cori was standing in front of him, doubled over, his paws over his stomach.

"Cori!" Tugger screamed, catching the calico as he fell back.

Munkustrap looked up when he heard the scream.

"Tugger," Munkustrap whispered, kicking the hench-cat back and running. Alonzo, Skimble and Jerrie followed. The others stayed behind to fight. Fear was eating at Munkustrap, his heart pounding in his ears.

Tugger had screamed…but why?

Was he bleeding?

Was he dying?

Was he hurt?

Was he watching Cori get hurt?

The scream was muffled, so Munkustrap couldn't understand it…but he knew it was Tugger's scream.

He finally caught scent of Macavity and followed it to a shut door. Jerrie quickly took care of the guards as Munkustrap kicked open the door. The Jellicles froze at the sight.

Tugger was sitting on the floor, Cori cradled in his arms as he bled heavily from the stomach. Tiana was pawing at her dad, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Munk," Tugger sobbed. Munkustrap found Macavity and attacked him furiously. Alonzo took care of the hench-cats as Jerrie ran over and grabbed Tiana, hugging her tightly.

Cori looked up at Tugger, pain throbbing through his stomach. Tugger leaned down, kissing Cori's lips softly. Cori smiled at him. Tugger had stopped his pain, by fighting Macavity, by standing up and telling Cori he loved him…Tugger did stop the majority of the pain. The pain Cori was in now was pain he put himself in…and it was worth it.

If he died, then Tugger would take care of the kittens

But

If Tugger had died, then Macavity would have taken Cori and the kittens would be without their fathers.

Cori closed his eyes, sighing. He could accept that. No emotional pain from that, from not knowing how the kittens were surviving, from having to live with the guilt of Tugger's death.

"Cori," Tugger sobbed, kissing Cori's forehead. Cori opened his eyes again, looking up at the crying Tugger.

"You saved me from the pain I was in," Cori whispered. Tugger looked at him.

"Before you came, I was suffering with the pain of knowing what Macavity had done to me," Cori whispered. "Before you came, I was in pain from being alone…you came along and you saved me from pain so many times, Tugs,"

"Tugger," Munkustrap whispered. Tugger looked around, noticing the rest of the Jellicles were in the room and Macavity was gone.

"Misto," Tugger whispered, seeing the small magician. Misto shook his head, tears falling down his own white cheeks as he saw his teacher, mentor and friend lying bleeding and dying in Tugger's arms.

"I can't,"

"We have to get him to Jenny…now," Munkustrap said. Tugger nodded, picking Cori up as he stood up. Cori remained nestled in Tugger's arms as they all ran back to the junkyard, Tiana held in Jerrie's arms.

Tugger looked down at Cori as they ran. Munkustrap was running beside them. Plato and Admetus, being the fastest, were far ahead, gone to warn Jenny.

Cori was staring up at him, his green eyes weak.

"Hang on, Cori," Tugger pleaded. "We're almost there," Cori gave a small smile.

"Jenny gave help you!" Tugger told him desperately. "You just have to hang on!" Cori closed his eyes.

"Cori!" Tugger yelled as he pushed himself to run faster.

"Hang on," Munkustrap panted from beside them. "Just a little longer!"

"Tugs," Cori mumbled, opening his eyes a little. Tugger looked at him.

"Thank you," Cori whispered. "I love you,"

"Cori, don't you dare!" Tugger cried as Cori gave a small smile. "Don't you dare leave me!"

"Cori!" Tugger cried as Cori's eyes slipped shut.

"We're almost there!" Munkustrap cried. "Cori, just hang on!"

"Please, Cori, please," Tugger whispered, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Just hang on," Tugger whispered. "Please, just hang on…don't leave me," Cori remained still and quiet in his arms as the Jellicles continued to run through the cold night air.

"Cori," Tugger choked as they reached the yard gates. "We're here, wake up please!" Cori remained still, eyes still shut.

"Cori, don't leave me…I need you!" Tugger cried as Jenny ran up.

Cori just remained still and quiet, eyes closed and oblivious to the crying and pleading Jellicles, oblivious to Jenny trying to save his life…oblivious to his kittens cries, oblivious to his love crying and begging with him to just hang on, to not leave him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Heaven by Bryan Adams

One more chapter…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. I have to be with him!

Cori was pulled out of Tugger's arms and rushed to the infirmary. Tugger could see Cori's head jolting about as Skimble ran. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around his bloodied brother as Tugger's knees buckled under him.

"I can't lose him!" Tugger sobbed into Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap nodded.

"I know," Munkustrap soothed. "He'll fight it, Tugs,"

Munkustrap helped his brother towards the infirmary, leaving him with Skimble before rounding up the three kittens and taking them to his den. Tantomile would be too upset to look after them now.

Jelly ran to the door just before Skimble and Tugger came in and shook her head. Skimble held Tugger tightly as Jelly rushed back inside. Tugger was shaking in Skimble's arms. Skimble felt bad for the Tom…he knew how much his son loved Tugger and he saw how much Tugger loved Cori.

Tugger looked around the clearing, everyone had gathered there, crying as they waited for the news.

Tantomile was being held by Jerrie as she sobbed into his chest.

Alonzo had his head lowered, but Tugger could see the tears falling from his honey eyes.

Jemima, Victoria, Tumble and Pounce were all hugging each other, crying silently. Misto sat with them, tears slipping down his cheeks as he kept his eyes on the infirmary, waiting for any news on his teacher, mentor and friend.

Admetus was sobbing into Plato's chest as Plato held him, his own tears falling onto Admetus's head. They felt so bad. Cori was Admetus's friend, and if it weren't for him, Plato and Admetus would have never been together.

Tugger ignored Asparagus, Cassandra, Electra and Etcetera who stood away…not really looking all that sad or worried.

Rumpleteazer was biting her lip as she stood next to her brother.

Bombalurina hugged Demeter, who had just returned, both of them crying. They both liked Cori; they didn't want him to die.

Tugger's brown eyes finally landed on someone he needed. Tugger pulled out of Skimble's arms and walked over to the cat, collapsing into his open arms and sobbing his heart out.

Deuteronomy held Tugger close as Tugger cried.

"Dad, I don't want him to die!" Tugger sobbed. Deuteronomy held him closer, looking towards Munkustrap's den, where Munkustrap was looking out, three kittens attached to his legs and tail.

Gus stood beside Deuteronomy, tears gathered in his own eyes.

"Dad," Tugger whispered. Deuteronomy held him.

"Tugger," Tugger turned when he heard Jenny's call. She was standing in the doorway of the infirmary, covered in blood…Cori's blood. Tugger moved from Deuteronomy's arms and walked to Jenny.

"H-He's weak," She told him softly. "I've done all I can for him…the rest is up to him," Jenny and Tugger walked inside the den.

Cori was lying on a nest, Jelly hovering over him.

Cori rolled his head over weakly, his green eyes barely opened. He smiled when he saw Tugger.

"Tugs," Cori whispered. Tugger fell to his knees beside Cori, taking his paw. Cori gave a weak smile. Tugger looked at the bloodied bandage wrapped around Cori's stomach.

"Is Tiana okay?" Cori asked. Tugger nodded, tears filming his brown eyes.

"She's fine…she's with Munk," Cori nodded, before looking back at Tugger.

"Are you okay?" Cori murmured. Tugger lay beside Cori, nuzzling his head. Cori gave a weak smile, nudging Tugger's head back weakly. Tugger kissed Cori's cheek.

"I love you, Cori…so much," Tugger whispered, holding onto Cori's paw. Cori gently squeezed Tugger's paw.

"I love you too, Tugs," Cori murmured, his eyes slipping shut. "More…than you'd ever…know," Tugger watched as Cori fell asleep. He sat up, still clinging onto Cori's paw. Jenny came back to sit near them, her fur clean of Cori's blood. Jelly left and Skimble replaced her. Skimble looked at Tugger, who was staring at Cori.

Skimble looked at the Tom he considered his son, lying on the floor, breathing somewhat laboured. Skimble moved closer, taking Cori's free paw in his own.

"What exactly happened, lad?" Skimble asked Tugger softly, stroking Cori's face with his free paw. Tugger looked at Skimble. The railway cat looked close to crying, Tugger knew why…Cori was one of the first kits he raised, his first son even though he wasn't his son by blood.

"He leapt in front of me," Tugger whispered. "That blow was meant for me," Skimble flinched as he learnt that Cori had put his own life at risk. Tears slipped down Skimble's cheeks.

"Oh, my boy," Skimble whispered, stroking Cori's head.

A few hours later, Skimble still sat beside them. Jenny sat beside Skimble now as well. Tugger was curled up, asleep by Cori, who was still out of it. Skimble was still hanging onto Cori's paw.

"Skimble," Jenny whispered. Skimble looked at her, she was staring at Cori.

"I-I d-don't think I'll be able to cope if he dies," Jenny murmured, looking at him. Skimble nodded, pulling her against him.

"I know, love, I know," He sighed heavily.

"He's our son," Jenny whispered. "Our first one," Skimble nodded, watching as she got to her feet, going into the other part of the den and letting out a choked sob.

Skimble looked at Cori, whose eyes slowly opened to look at him.

"Hey, my boy, how are you feeling?" Skimble asked quietly.

"Alright…Dad," Cori murmured. Skimble smiled, leaning forward and gently kissing Cori's forehead. Cori smiled weakly, his eyes slipping shut again. Skimble rubbed Cori's cheek, looking up as Tugger stirred. Skimble looked back at Cori, who murmured softly.

He remembered the day he discovered Cori could draw.

He remembered the day he gave Cori his first sketch book.

_Skimble came back to the den after a week away. He walked inside and stopped, smiling. Tantomile and Coricopat were rolling around the floor, growling playfully at one another. Jenny was watching them while she knitted. Cori leapt onto Tantomile's back, who bucked and sent Cori flying. The small kitten landed gracefully on his feet._

"_That wasn't fair," Cori pouted. Tantomile just grinned. Cori growled. Skimble rolled his eyes, walking inside. _

_They were probably having one of their thought conversations again. _

"_Dad," Cori grinned, bouncing forward and rubbing against Skimble's leg. Skimble chuckled, leaning down and picking Cori up. Cori snuggled into his vest, purring. Skimble put him down and the small kitten ran back to Tantomile. _

_Skimble went to sit beside Jenny. _

"_How are they going, dear?" Skimble asked her softly. Jenny smiled._

"_They're doing fine," She smiled lovingly as she looked back at the twins, who were rolling around again._

"_Hey, Skimble," Jenny said suddenly a little while later. Skimble looked away from the snoozing kittens, who were curled around one another. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. _

"_Yes, dear?" Skimble asked. Jenny picked up some scraps of paper, handing it to him. Skimble took them and sifted through them. He was amazed at the drawings on the scrap pieces of paper. _

"_Who?" Skimble asked, amazed._

"_Coricopat," Jenny answered. She gave a small smile. "He 'borrowed' one of Jelly's pencils and just started drawing," _

"_This is…amazing," Skimble murmured. Jenny nodded. Skimble handed the paper back and looked back at the kittens. Cori had rolled onto his back, his silver, copper and black striped stomach revealed to the den. Skimble chuckled, reaching over and rubbing Cori's slightly pudgy stomach. Cori opened his eyes, purring. He walked over to Skimble, rubbing against his arm before he climbed into Skimble's lap and settled down. _

_The next day, Skimble came back to his den, excited. In his paws was a sketch book and a pack of pencils he had swiped from one of his humans, she never used it. Skimble walked into the den, seeing it was empty. He walked into the sleeping nest and froze. Cori was tentatively cleaning his behind, Skimble's heart almost stopped when he saw the blood. Skimble cleared his throat. Cori quickly stopped and looked ashamed. Skimble opened his mouth to say something about it but let it go. Skimble sat beside Cori._

"_I've got you something," Skimble told him. Cori perked up. Skimble handed him the sketchbook and pencils. Cori took them, amazed._

"_Jenny showed me the drawings you did," Skimble told him softly. "They were fantastic, Cori," Cori smiled._

"_Really, Dad?" Skimble's heart swelled every time Cori and Tantomile called him Dad. _

"_Really," Skimble told him. "So that's why I got you this…I want to see some more of your amazing drawings, Cori," Cori nodded. _

"_Okay," Cori smiled. Skimble stood up and walked towards the nest exit._

"_Cori?" Skimble asked. Cori looked away from his sketch book._

"_Are you okay?" Skimble asked hesitantly. Cori gave a small nod of his head, looking unsure._

"_Well, if you want to talk…about anything, you know where to find me," Skimble told him._

"_Thanks, Dad," Cori smiled, looking back at his sketch book. _

Skimble sighed and looked back at Cori. He stood up and went to see Jenny. Tugger opened his eyes when he heard gasping. He looked beside him and saw Cori grabbing at his own throat, his green eyes wide.

"No, Jenny!" Tugger screamed. Jenny came running, falling to her knees beside Cori.

"Skimble, get him out of here!" Jenny ordered as she grabbed Cori's flailing paws. Skimble grabbed Tugger and began wrestling him out the door.

"No, I want to stay with him!" Tugger screamed, trying to fight against Tugger.

"You can't!" Skimble grunted as he managed to get Tugger outside. Tugger clawed at Skimble's back.

"I have to be with him!" Tugger cried, trying to push past Skimble. Skimble wrapped his arms around Tugger's middle, pinning his arms to his sides. Tugger struggled, writhed and flailed, trying to get free. Tears were pouring down Tugger's cheeks.

"I-I need to be with him!" Tugger sobbed, going limp as he let his head fall against Skimble's shoulder.

"I know, lad…I want to be with him too, but it's better to let Jenny handle this herself," Skimble whispered to him. Tugger closed his eyes, his paws grasping at Skimble's vest as he began to sob.

He couldn't lose Cori.

Two weeks later, Tugger sat in his den, watching the kittens tumble over each other. Tiana walked over, sitting in Tugger's lap. Tugger sighed, rubbing her back.

She had barely spoken since…

Tugger let his thoughts trail off, he wouldn't think of that.

Munkustrap walked in, sitting near Tugger. He looked at him sadly.

"How are you?" Munkustrap asked softly. Tugger shrugged.

"Okay, considering…" Tugger murmured.

"How are the kittens?" Munkustrap asked.

"They're doing okay now," Tugger told him. Ferny and Aden paused in their tumbling to look at Tugger. Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head.

"Tugger, you need to let it go,"

"How?" Tugger muttered.

"Because it's not the end of the world," Munkustrap tried to tell him.

"Easy for you to say," Tugger growled, rubbing Tiana's ears. Tugger didn't bother looking up when he heard someone enter the den and sit beside him. An arm around Tugger's waist made him smile. Tugger turned his head, looking at the one beside him.

Looking into a pair of dark green eyes.

Tugger leaned forward, kissing Cori's lips softly.

He had pulled through, thank the Everlasting Cat, Cori had pulled through.

"Let it go, Tugs," Cori murmured in his ear. "Macavity is gone…no need to dwell on the past,"

"He hurt you, he's scared Tiana," Cori offered a weak smile, nuzzling Tugger's cheek.

"But we're fine," Cori told him.

"Told you,"

"Shush you," Tugger said, pointing at Munkustrap, who rolled his eyes. Misto wandered in, sitting on the floor.

"Misto!" Ferny laughed as he and Aden bounded over, leaping onto the Tux. Tiana leapt off Tugger's lap and sat in front of Misto.

"Can you show us a magic trick, please?" Tiana begged. Misto smiled and started to show them tricks.

"How's Tantomile?" Munkustrap asked. Cori smiled.

"She and Mungo are looking forward to having their own little kits running about," Cori laughed. Munkustrap smiled.

They talked for a little while longer before Munkustrap left. Misto still remained, keeping the kittens in awe.

Cori looked at Tugger.

It was true.

Tugger had stopped his pain…Cori felt at ease now, didn't feel scared, wasn't hurting at all.

"What are you thinking?" Tugger asked, nuzzling Cori.

"How lucky I am to have you," Cori murmured. Tugger smiled, pulling Cori against him. They looked at their kittens.

Tugger had become a great father, looking after Cori and the kits. Cori snuggled against Tugger.

Two weeks had gone since Cori had pulled through. Tugger and Cori had become closer, keeping a close eye on their kittens.

Tugger was Cori's true love…and that would never ever change.

_End,_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Aw, it's finished…

The next fic I have planned is a sequel to Burning Jealousy, which is Munk/Alonzo and I might have a Munk/Cori one shot planned…or it could be Munk/Tugger, in a non-sibling way…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
